Their Story
by Hani chan1
Summary: Bagaimana kisah mereka sekolah di Konoha Gakuen? bagaimana masa Trainee mereka? mereka bersahabat. Kisah cinta juga tumbuh disana./'yah setidaknya artis semua'/Naru/Hina/Sasu/Saku/Rookie/Karin/Shion/Gaar a/Temari/Matsu/"A-arigatou Minna!"/"Aku tetap mencintainya, kau mau apa, eh?"/ Berapa kentalkah persahabatan mereka? /"X-A yeahh!"/RnR. chap 4 update! Bad sumarry T.T
1. Chapter 1: New school

"Hai Minna ! Namaku Namikaze Naruto ! lulusan Konoha Junior High School. Salam kenal semuannya!"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, Lulusan Konoha Junior High School. Salam kenal"

" Sasuke, lulusan Oto Junior High School"

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, lulusan Oto Junior High School. Salam kenal semuanya !"

Tanpa disengaja manik Lavender dan Samphire itu bertemu.

"K-kau!" pekik mereka berdua

.

.

.

**They Story**

**Chapter 1 : New school **

**Author: Hyuuga Hani(Hani-chan)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairings: Naruhina, Sasuhina, Sasusaku, NaruSaku dan slight pairing lainnya**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, multi chapter, 'sedikit' Humor-mungkin- song fic -baru rencana- dan jangan lupa..**

**Don't like Don't Read this Fanfic**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis bersurai Indigo hanya menghela nafas beberapa kali, tatkala melihat mading pengumuman sangat penuh. Uh, memangnya cuma pengumuman kelas 'murid baru' segitu berbondong-bondongnya ya? Gadis itu sempat mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari namanya di mading itu, yah... salahkan saja dia sendiri yang jarang sekali olahraga. Gini deh jadinya, tubuhnya yang kurang tinggi ternyata bisa tidak berguna juga . Tentu saja! Ia kira tubuh mungil plus wajah lucu nan imut miliknya bikin laki-laki klepek-klepek, err disekitarnya memang tidak ada laki-laki sih.

BRUKK

"Aww.." Tuh kan! Akibatnya tubuhnya pun jadi terjatuh kelantai akibat dorongan dari seseorang, yang sepertinya juga ikut jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"akh, kau ini ! kala-" Seorang pria yang berambut Jambriklah yang tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan gadis itu, kini ia bersiap melontarkan Makiannya tapi terhenti, tatkala melihat wajah gadis yang taksengaja di tubruknya itu menampakkan wajah khas orang yang masih menahan sakit, sepertinya kakinya terkilir. Uh, tapi Author rasa karena tubuh mungilnya dan wajah nan imut gadis itulah tuh orang diem :3 #plak. Pria jambrik itupun berdiri tanpa ada niat menolong sekalipun gadis itu sekalipun.

"Apa hah? Kamu itu tidak punya hati ya! bukannya nolongin..." gerutu Gadis indigo itu yang sudah bisa mengendalikan rasa sakitnya, kini mencoba untuk berdiri tapi sayangnya ia terjatuh lagi. Dan itu membuat perhatian seluruh siswi baru yang tadinya di depan mading jadi terarah pada mereka berdua.

"Bukannya itu Namikaze Naruto-san?"

Para siswi itu mulai berbicara

"Hah, yang benar saja?! Terus siapa siswi rambut indigo itu?"

Gadis Indigo itu agak pundung karena ada yang tidak mengetahui namanya

"Err, apa Itu Hyuuga Hinata!"

Akhirnya.

"Apa? tidak mungkin..."

Para siswi masih menganga melihat Hinata dan Naruto

**HYUUGA HINATA, anak dari pendiri Hyuuga ENT yang selalu bekerja sama dengan Konoha agency dan ibunya adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal. Berusia 14 Tahun, Ayah Hyuuga Hiashi, Ibu Hyuuga Hitomi, dan Adik Hyuuga Hanabi, Serta seorang kakak sepupu Hyuuga Neji yang juga seorang penyanyi. Dikaruniai wajah yang cantik, imut, dan manis juga tubuh yang mungil. Dulu pernah jadi seorang foto model dan seorang penyanyi tapi dia vakum** **selama 3 tahun karena ingin belajar dulu untuk kelulusan. Sangat pintar bermain piano. Selama ini Hinata bersekolah di Oto tapi baru-baru ini iya pindah ke Konoha.**

**NAMIKAZE NARUTO, anak wali kota Konoha dan ibunya seorang penyanyi yang sangat terkenal. Baru-baru ini menginjak usia 15 Tahun, Ayah Namikaze Minato, Ibu Namikaze(ato Uzumaki) Kushina dan seorang sepupu Uzumaki Karin yang merupakan modeling ternama. Dikaruniai wajah rupawan dengan 3 goresan halus di pipinya dan tubuh tegap dan tinggi. Dulu dia adalah atlet Basket dan seorang modeling di Konoha Agency , tapi lama-lama iya menghentikan perkerjaannya dulu dan lebih fokus ke sekolah. Sangat pintar di bidang olahraga. Naruto tinggal di Konoha dan bersekolah disana sampai sekarang.**

'ck' Hinata mulai misuh-misuh gak jelas melihat celotehan para siswi. Apakah mereka baru menyadari kehadirannya? Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi senyuman para siswi yang mulai terarah padanya.

"Ehm, jadi nona Hyuuga-san, sini biar kubantu" Naruto mulai mengulurkan tangannya, Tapi langsung ditepis kasar oleh Hinata.

"Aku bisa sendiri" kata Hinata dingin. HEI, ternyata di dunia ini ada yang menolak pertolongan seorang Namikaze Naruto! Yang benar saja...

Tanpa memperdulikan para siswi yang terkejut dengan sikapnya, Hinata mencoba berdiri lagi dan akhirnya berhasil, walau bagian mata kakinya masih sangat perih.

"ck, sok kuat"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kubilang, kau itu sok ku-*Buagh* aww, hei Sakura-chan kenapa menjitakku?" Tiba-tiba gadis bersurai pink datang sambil menjitak Naruto sekaligus menghentikan acara 'pertengkaran' Hinata dan Naruto

"kau yang cari gara-gara Baka!" Kata gadis yang menjitak Naruto penuh emosi, rupanya ia masih dongkol terhadap sikap Naruto

"Terimakasih Haruno-san" tiba-tiba Hinata berterimakasih pada Gadis surai pink itu, mungkin ia sangat bersyukur Naruto dapat penderitaan.

"ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Namamu pasti Hyuuga Hinata kan? Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal Hinata-chan!" Sakura mulai memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangan. Sedikit gugup menghadapi seorang artis lama didepannya.

"Hu,um. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata sambil membalas uluran tangan Sakura. Sementara Naruto mulai mendesis melihat sahabat lamanya berkenalan dengan Hinata yang notebene telah membuatnya begini.

"Tentu saja."

Sementara itu juga para siswi langsung melongo melihat Siswi cantik itu menjitak Naruto

"err, gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura?"

"Siapa Haruno Sakura?"

"ahh, aku tau! Dia model Hyuuga ENT yang baru debut minggu lalu di majalah 'konoha girls' kan?" semua siswi langsung menganga tidak percaya. Sementara gadis yang di bicarakan tampak tidak peduli

**HARUNO SAKURA, seorang pendatang baru dunia permodelan,berusia 15 tahun, baru-baru ini gambar majalah 'konoha girls' hampir dipenuhi olehnya. Bekerja sebagai model baru di Hyuuga ENT. Dikaruniai wajah yang cantik rupawan khas remaja dengan kulit putih dan tubuh yang lumayan tinggi. Ayah dan ibunya adalah seorang apoteker yang telah mendirikan Apotek terbesar di konoha, teman Naruto sejak kecil, dan selama ini bersekolah dan tinggal di konoha sampai sekarang. Sangat pintar bermain gitar.. **

"Nee, kenapa kau bisa tau namaku Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura

"yah, karena ayahkulah yang merekrutmu" Jawab Hinata di sertai senyuman manisnya. Membuat siswi iri dengan kemanisan Hyuuga satu ini. Apa dimukanya ada gula ya? #plak

"Huh, sudah kuduga kau anak Hyuuga Hiashi-san" cibir Sakura sambil memayunkan bibirnya. Para siswi nambah iri lagi sambil pundung dipojokan melihat keimutan Sakura yang secara tidak langsung di tunjukan itu.

"Nee... sebaiknya kita segera kekelas Sakura-chan" Naruto yang Sudah mulai gerah langsung memotong pembicaraan mereka. Narutopun langsung menarik tangan Sakura.

"Memangnya kau tau kelas kita?"

"Taulah"

"Huh, aku duluan ya Hinata-chan!" Hinata membalas dengan anggukan lemasnya. Kau lah yang membuat Hinata begini Naruu!

"Dasar rubah pengganggu" gerutu Hinata

"Aku bisa dengar itu Sadako!"

Apa? Sadako katanya?

"Hei kau cari masa- aww" baru saja Hinata melangkahkan Satu kakinya, ia mau terjatuh lagi karena kakinya tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri tapi...

GREEPP, seorang pangeran tiba-tiba menolongnya

"Baru saja menginjakan kaki di Sini tapi kau sudah terjatuh!"

"Sasuke-kun?" Gumam Hinata sedikit terkejut

"KYAAA... ITU UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"Mana-mana?"

**Terakhir, UCHIHA SASUKE. Seorang artis dan modeling papan atas. Ayahnya adalah seorang direktur di Konoha Agency , dan ibunya seorang penyanyi terkenal bersama Kushina dan Hitomi. Berusia 15 tahun. Dikaruniai Wajah yang sangat tampan, tubuh yang tinggi dan kulit yang putih. Ayah Uchiha Fugaku, Ibu Uchiha Mikoto dan seorang Kakak Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan anggota boyband Akatsuki. Sasuke di rekrut 2 Agency yaitu Konoha Agency dan Hyuuga ENT. Selama ini Sasuke tinggal di Oto dan bersekolah disana tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di Konoha. Merupakan sahabat kecil Hinata. Sangat pintar di bidang akdemik maupun yang non akademik **

Seketika para sisiwi mulai heboh. Mungkin ini hari keberuntungan mereka, hari pertama sudah di suguhi pemanndangan orang-orang populer. Bukankah itu hebat?

"Hn" Sasuke membalas Hinata dengan kosa kata andalannya. Sambil menopang tubuh Hinata

"Kau sekolah disini Sasuke-kun? tidak jadi di Oto?" Hinata mulai menautkan alis bingung. Bagaimana tidak, 2 hari yang lalu Sasuke sendiri lah yang bilang begitu.

"Hn"gumam Sasuke sambil berjalan menopang Hinata ke sebuah UKS terdekat. Tadinya sih mau gendong ala bridal style tapi dia gak mau dikoran atau majalah ada tulisan 'Uchiha Sasuke menjalin Hubungan dengan Hyuuga Hinata' bisa-bisa ia dicincang direkturnya Hyuuga ENT. Kan papparazi selalu mengikutinya, terpaksa kan?

"ck, tidak adakah kata lain selain kata 'hn' mu itu?!" gerutu Hinata sambil menyesuaikan jalan Sasuke walau sedikit tertatih. Pasti perih sekali, bagaimana kalau kakinya benar-benar pincang? Uh, ini gara-gara rubah itu. Entah kenapa Hinata jadi ingat Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Hinata mulai merenggut kesal. Sahabatnya ini memang tidak berhenti membuatnya kesal. Oh, Sasuke jangan sampai Sahabat didepanmu itu emosi

"Tentu saja kalimat 'hn' mu itu sangat tidak jelas bodoh !"

Sasuke menyeringai. Dan itu malah membuat Hinata bergidik tapi membuat para sisiwi sekitar-kecuali Sakura- kesetanan. Yah, Sasuke mulai suka disini, fansnya di sekolah ini tidak seburuk yang ada pikirannya. Mungkin karena siswi-siswi disini sedikit GHOEL(?) dan bisa jaga imej di depan idolanya, kan biasanya fansnya tuh bakal mimisan atau pingsan, nah ini cuma teriak gaje doang kan^^

"Bukannya kau harus berterimakasih padaku nona?"

"..."

Mereka terus terlibat pembicaraan sambil berjalan ke UKS, tanpa memperdulikan semua orang yang menatap mereka. Bahkan Naruto dan Sakura tampak molongo melihat artis papan atas salah alamat itu. oh ayolah, bukannya di koran maupun majalah tertulis 'Uchiha Sasuke akan meneruskan sekolahnya ke Oto High school' lah ini medianya yang salah atau Sasukenya? Ini mulai di pertanyakan...

'Uchiha Sasuke, ketemu kau!'

.

.

.

"Sakura kenapa diam saja? Ayo kita kekelas?" sudah 3 kali Naruto berucap begitu pada sahabat pinkynya. Dan hanya dibalas dengan apa coba?*lho kok balik nanya* ekh dan malah di balas dengan tampang melamun Sakura? Bisa jadi begitu... apa penggila warna pink dan merah itu sedang kerasukan? Naruto udah mikir yang gak bener, iyapun langsung ketakutan melihat emerland Sakura makin meredup.

"gyaa, Sakura-chan jangan sampai kau kerasukan makhluk halus" Ini Naruto kalau mode panik suaranya bukan cempreng lagi tapi udah abstrak #ehh . sialnya lagi orang-orang di sekitar mereka langsung terkikik geli melihat kelakuan mereka-atau Naruto doang- itu. Sakura langsung sepenuhnya sadar, terlihat sekali pipinya memerah karena malu.

"Baka!"

Bugh~

Tidak ada lagi kejadian special lagi selain mereka yang segera pergi kekelas baru mereka masing-masing

.

.

.

**~~~X-A~~~**

"Oke. Sesi pertama kita adalah perkenalkan diri, dimulai dari bangku paling belakang" seorang sensei bermasker yang sepertinya wali kelas itu memberi arahan.

"**Shikamaru Nara**. Lulusan Konoha junior high school"

"Namaku **Akimichi chouji**. Lulusan Konoha junior high school"

"**Aburame Shino**. Lulusan Oto junior high school"

"**Inuzuka Kiba**. Lulusan Suna Junior high kenal"

"Namaku **Tenten**. Lulusan Konoha junior high school"

"Namaku **Yamanaka Ino**. Lulusan Oto junior high school. Salam kenal"

"Namaku **Sabaku Temari**. Lulusan Suna junior high school"

"Namaku **Uzumaki Karin**. Lulusan Oto junior high school"

"Namaku **Rock lee**. Lulusan Konoha junior high school. Semangat masa muda minna!" #all sweatdrop

"**Hyuuga Neji**. Lulusan Oto junior High school"

"**Sai**.Lulusan Suna junior high school"

"**Sabaku Gaara**. Lulusan Suna junior high school"

"**Shion.** Lulusan Oto junior high school"

"Namaku **Matsuri**. Lulusan Suna high School"

"..." semua langsung menengok kearah Naruto

"e-eh, Hai Minna ! Namaku Namikaze Naruto ! lulusan Konoha Junior High School. Salam kenal semuannya!"

"huh, Namaku Haruno Sakura, Lulusan Konoha Junior High School. Salam kenal !"

'hmm, hanya 16 murid tapi datanya 18, kemana 2 orang lagi... ahh, mereka' kata guru masker itu dalam hati sambil melihat Nama-nama murid barunya di ABSEN

TOK TOK TOK, pintu di kutuk halus, semuanya mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu kecuali Naruto yang sibuk mengutuk(?) dirinya sendiri.

"Masuk"

Tampak jelas masuk seorang siswa dan seorang siswi yang rupawan yang err taulah Sasuke dan Hinata?

"Maaf sensei kami telat."

"Tidak apa-apa Hyuuga-san, kebetulan lagi sesi perkenalan silahkan kenalkan diri kalian dulu. Hinata dan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke semua penghuni menghela nafas berbarengan. Mungkin percuma memperkenalkan diri

" Sasuke, lulusan Oto Junior High School"

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, lulusan Oto Junior High School. Salam kenal semuanya !"

Tanpa disengaja manik Lavender dan Samphire itu bertemu.

"K-kau!" pekik mereka berdua.

"K-kau ! jangan bilang kelas ini?" dan lagi mereka berucap berbarengan lagi. Penghuni kelas menatap bingung mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" bisik Tenten pada Ino

"Kedengar mereka bertubruk di depang mading pengumuman" jawab Ino seingatnya, yah karena volume suara Ino yang cukup keras, semua penghuni kelas dapat mendengarnya.

"Ok. Cukup Hyuuga-san dan Namikaze-sama, sekarang Hyuuga-san dan Uchiha-san silahkan duduk." Perintah Guru masker itu lembut sebelum ada cekcok yang lebih panjang lagi.

"Nah sekarang apa?" gumam guru itu pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian menatap semua murid-murid barunya

'yah setidaknya Artis semua' batin semua penghuni kelas termasuk guru bermasker itu berbarengan. Aneh ya.. #plak

"Yang terakhir. Perkenalkan namaku **Hatake Kakashi** yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Selamat datang di **Konoha Gakuen High School**"

Bagaimana cerita mereka setelah ini ?

**To be continue~**

.

.

.

Haloo, salam kenal semuanya aku pendatang baru fanfiction lho, setelah 1 tahun baca ff akhirnya gak betah juga jadi reader dan pindah posisi jadi Author hehehe :D #lagian siapa yang nanya :v?# pengen minta tolong ke senpai semua untuk memberi arahan. Karena, walau sebagus-bagusnya itu ff tetap ada kekurang... err iyakan^^. Walau ff aku gak sebagus itu sih*sok merendahkan diri*.

Ohya, maaf aja Hani gak tau nama ayah sama ibu Sakura hehe, terus judulnya aneh ya? Maklum Bahasa inggris Hani kan di bawah rata-rata :D

Ok. Segitu aja ! SEE ya di chapter selanjutnya^^

Bling-bling dari

_**Hyuuga Hani-chan :v**_


	2. Chapter 2 : My job

"..."

Hening setelah Kakashi-Sensei pergi

"Err, abis ini ngapain ?" Naruto berkata seolah tau keadaan, yah...sedikit poin untuk membuktikan ia tidak baka kan?!

"Entah" Jawab Sakura cuek, tapi matanya tak pernah berhenti melihat 'seseorang'

"..." Sisanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing

Drrt Drrt , Tiba-tiba HandPhone S4 nya Temari bergetar, Sontak Gadis ikat 4 itu langsung membuka Hpnya.

**From : (No Name)**

**Tema-chan, aku tau kau yang paling 'Tua' diantara kalian semua kan? Jadi Sisanya tolong urus ya!**

**Wali kelas barumu^^**

Sial ! Kata 'Tua' nya itu lho, bikin Temari greget aja.

**BRAKKK...** Tanpa sadar Temari menggebrakan mejanya keras. Semuanya langsung memandang Temari Horor, siapa yang gak kaget heh?! Orang tadi lagi hening-heningnya.. #eh

Ok, Demi menghilangkan kegugupannya Temari segera bertindak.

"Ekhmm, bagaimana kalau kita adakan sesi pemilihan pengurus kelas ?"

.

.

**They Story**

**Chapter 2 : My Job**

**Author: Hyuuga Hani(Hani-chan)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairings: Naruhina, Sasuhina, Sasusaku, NaruSaku dan slight pairing lainnya**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Gaje, Abal, cerita pasaran? ,multi chapter, 'sedikit' Humor, song fic -baru rencana- dan jangan lupa..**

**Don't like Don't Read this Fanfic**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ok. Sekarang siapa yang mau mencalonkan diri, eh?!" Temari yang udah gak betah, pengen cepet-cepet tugas yang diberikan secara 'special' itu selesai,iapun langsung kedepan kelas dan bertanya pada yang lain.

**SABAKU TEMARI, Seorang musisi terkenal kepunyaan Suna Agency dan Akasuna Ent. Temari juga pernah membintangi berbagai film, baik tokoh utama maupun adik angkat bernama Gaara yang juga seorang artis. Diberi wajah Cantik dengan rambut pirang khasnya yang diikat 4. Kepribadiannya sangat mudah bergaul dengan yang lain, kadang kala kalau disulut emosi ia bisa jadi cerewet. Selama ini ia bersekolah di Suna dan tinggal disana, Suna Agencylah yang menyuruhnya sekolah disini. Sudah kenal musik sejak balita, dan sangat pintar bermain biola maupun piano.**

"Hah, malas..." Jawab Sasuke yang memang tidak mau repot-repot mengurus kelas, langsung berkata demikian sambil menumpukan wajahnya dikedua tangannya. Yah, 'sepertinya' semua setuju dengan Sasuke.

"Sama" Hinata sangat setuju dengan Sasuke. Dulu sih ia pernah jadi Sekertaris,Tapi tahun selanjutnya langsung ogah-ogahan. capek ? ya iyalah ! Nulis terus kerjaannya-_-"

"Merepotkan, mana ada yang mau mencalonkan diri..." Sahut Gaara, taukah kau Gaara, kalau kau itu meminjam kata-kata Pria berambut nanas yang sedang tertidur di belakangmu itu tuh!

**SABAKU GAARA, adik angkatnya Temari. Beda dengan Temari, Gaara tidak pintar main musik, tapi ia pintar di bidang tarik suara dan Dance. Dikaruniai wajah tampan dengan tato AI didahinya juga mata panda yang lucu. Kepribadiannya dingin tapi pada kondisi tertentu ia akan 'menghangat'. Selalu saja tampil Solo didepan publik. Sementara ia vakum selama 1 tahun, setelah mengetahui bahwa ujian-ujian kelas IX sangat susah. Sekitar 2 minggu kedepan ia akan kembali menuju panggung. Sama seperti kakaknya ia bersekolah di Suna karena dorongan dari perusahaan Suna Agency, akhirnya ia memutuskan bersekolah di sini, bersama kakak angkatnya itu  
**

**BRAAKK...** sial! Kelas ini penghuninya gemar sekali menggebrakan meja ya,heran deh author mah...^^

"Aku mau !"

"..." semuanya terperangah kaget, tapi sedetik kemudian langsung sweatdrop berjamaah

"eh?! Siapa it-" Hinata yang tadi kaget setengah mati, langsung sweatdrop melihat 'orang' yang mau sekali mengajukan diri sebagai pengurus kelas itu.

"Niisanmu itu Hinata, kelakuannya tidak pernah berubah!" kata Sasuke prihatin, sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Memang" jawab Hinata simple, terlihat sekali ia masih sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kakak sepupunya itu.

**HYUUGA NEJI, Kakak sepupu Hinata, ayahnya juga merupakan direktur di Hyuuga Ent. Direkrut oleh 2 Ent sekaligus. Yah, itu adalah Hyuuga Ent dan Konoha Agency .Sangat berbakat dibidang tarik suara. Kesehariannya adalah bernyanyi dan bernyanyi, pemuda yang dikarunia wajah tampan walau rambutnya panjang, terbukti ia pernah jadi foto model dan pernah membintangi berbagai majalah. Kepribadiannya dingin, sedikit over protektif bila menyangkut Hinata, Selama ini Neji selalu bersama Hinata, tidak disekolah, tidak dirumah. Mereka memang seperti adik kakak. Dari dulu bersekolah di Oto, melihat imotounya meneruskan sekolah disini, iapun mengikutinya. Note : semejak di Oto Junior High School, Neji selalu menjadi ketua kelas.**

'Segitukahnya pengen jadi ketua kelas ?' batin orang-orang yang masih 'waras' disana.

"Yeah ! semangat masa mudamu Neji !" Lee berkata demikian seolah-olah ia bukan orang muda aja, iya kan?! Wah, dapet energi dari mana tuh bangku Neji-Lee? . Pasti orang yang melihat kelakuan mereka berdua langsung double sweatdrop. Seperti Gadis cepol dua yang duduk dibelakang mereka itu tuh!

**ROCK LEE. Seorang yang sangat berbakat di bidang tari-tarian dan rap. Direkrut oleh Konoha Ent. Sama seperti Gaara, Lee adalah seorang solo. Tampil didepan Tv dengan music Dance dan suara Rapnya. Walau tidak digemari banyak orang, seorang Rock Lee banyak memotivasi banyak orang. Sifatnya sangat semangat mendukung orang lain. Kata Trademarknya adalah 'semangat masa muda' yang pernah diucapkan guru dancenya Guy-Sensei, Selama ini Lee bersekolah Konoha, seperti saat ini.**

**TENTEN, seorang pemain film, ia sering sekali membintangi berbagai film baik di Konoha maupun Luar Konoha, pertama kali di rekrut Konoha Agency pada saat tahun kedua Junior high school, lawan mainnyapun bintang-bintang terkenal seperti Uchiha Sasuke misalnya dan masih banyak lagi. Tenten ini sedikit tomboy, walau begitu kesan manisnya tak pernah lepas dari dia. dengan rambut dicepol 2 dan berwarna coklat khasnya. Tenten memang berniat meneruskan sekolah ke sini.**

"Whoaaa, aku bakal milih Neji ah?!" Mata Naruto langsung bling-bling kagum melihat kelakuan Neji, yang menurutnya terbilang 'keren' itu.

'Ini lagi anak, bakanya sudah stadium berapa sih?!' Batin orang-orang yang masih 'waras', disana.(lagi?)

"Baka! Memangnya mau ada yang voting, kalau calonnya aja Cuma 1" Sakura yang matanya terus menatap 'seseorang' langsung berpindah keorang yang disebelahnya itu."hehehe..."

Sementara orang yang dibicarakan, langsung seenak jidatnya kedepan kelas. Membuat siku-siku muncul didahi Temari. Masih dengan tampang stoicnya, Neji menghadap kesemua penghuni kelas yang setengah cengo melihatnya

"Suruh siapa kau kedepan, eh?!" Tanya Temari Skarstik

"..." lama Neji terdiam, sampai ia berkata...

"Hn, Sebagai calon ketua kelas, aku harus sering kedepan kelas. Benar kan?!" Kata Neji datar, sedatar-datarnya, mencoba menutupi kegugupannya. Oh ayolah, penyanyi terkenal Hyuuga Neji salah dalam berkata? Yang benar saja...

"hihi" yang lain terkikik geli, menahan tawa. Agar tidak menyinggung Neji tentunya. Ohya, pengecualian untuk orang-orang cool 'tertentu' yang hanya mengulum senyum saja.

"Hahaha..." tapi sayangnya tidak bagi Naruto yang dengan gampangnya tertawa lepas. Seluruh penghuni kelas langsung mendelik kearahnya."M-maaf"

Uh, seandainya Neji tau kalau raut mukanya itu lucu sekali, tidak pantas jadi penyanyi!. Err... pantas jadi pelawak misalnya^^ *jyuuken*

Sementara itu, orang yang tak sengaja di tertawakan oleh yang lain itu hanya bisa menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Satu tebakan Author! Pasti tuh Neji lagi misuh-misuh dalem hati, bisa dilihat dari mulutnya yang komat-kamit gak jelas kaya baca mantra #eh

"Yasudah, aku mengundurkan diri saja" kata Neji mencoba mendapat perhatian dari yang lain (lagi?) sambil pergi kebangkunya. Bener-bener nih...

Temari yang masih terkikik geli, seketika langsung panik.

"eh, jangan!" tapi sayangnya Neji sama sekali tidak mendengarkan.

**NOTE: Neji kalau di tertawakan pasti Mode ngambeknya bakal keluar! Err tapi, muka pas ngambeknya lucu juga ya!#plak**

"Gimana ini... gimana ini..." Gumam Temari panik sambil mondar-mandir gak jelas kaya setrikaan, Gaara yang melihatnya sampai puyeng sendiri.

Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba pengen pulangpun memberi usulan

"huh, Merepotkan... tinggal 'Senior' Temari pilih saja. Gampangkan?!" usul Shikamaru. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir itu lebih mirip sindiran ya?

**NARA SHIKAMARU, Seorang penyanyi yang selalu tampil dengan pianonya, semalas-malasnya Shikamaru kalau soal bernyanyi dan bermain piano pasti rasa kantuknya akan menghilang. Wajahnya lumayan tampan, sehingga banyak orang yang suka padanya. Kebiasannya adalah sering tertidur di kelas, tapi bisa jadi ia paling pintar di kelas, IQ-nya itu lho... Sejak Junior High School Shikamaru sudah di rekrut oleh Konoha Agency, karena bakatnya bermain piano. Tidak mau repot-repot keluar Konoha, ia lebih melanjutkan sekolah kesini saja. **

"Cihh, OK guys. Atas perintah dari Hatake Kakashi, wali kelas baru kita, Yang tidak bertanggung jawab, yang seenak jidatnya pergi, yang main suruh-suruh orang aja, yang-" entah kenapa temari mendadak cerewet

"Langsung ke intinya saja Temari-san!" Karin akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, kenapa ia dari tadi diam? Kerjaannya kaya Sakura, dari tadi tuh Cuma liat 'seseorang' ckckck :v

**UZUMAKI KARIN, sepupu Naruto. Beda dengan Naruto, selama ini ia tinggal di Oto. Seorang modeling, yang direkrut oleh Akasuna Ent. Dikaruniai wajah yang cantik dengan rambut merahnya yang khas. Karin juga bisa melakukan dance setelah melaksanakan sedikit Trainee di entertaimentnya itu, tapi itu tidak lama karena ia mulai fokus lagi ke pelajaran disekolah. Dari dulu Karin sekolah di Oto tapi sayangnya ia tidak pernah sekelas dengan Sasuke, namun karena usaha kerasnya, akhirnya bisa.**

"Ini Cuma perasaanku atau bukan, entah kenapa... err kelas ini greget(?) banget orang-orangnya" bisik Shion pada Matsuri yang ada di sebelahnya.

"oh.. Yang sabar saja Shion-neechan, Temari-Neechan kalau lagi kesel emang suka cerewet."balas Matsuri yang sebenarnya gak nyambung. Seketika Shion sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Matsuri

'Nambah satu lagi deh'

**SHION,Seorang penyanyi berbakat kepunyaan Akasuna Ent. Banyak yang bilang ia mirip dengan Hinata,padahal Cuma beda warna rambut dan matanya saja. maka tak jarang dulu saat masih junior high school, Hinata dan Shion sering berduet. Shion juga satu sekolah dengan Hinata, membuatnya terlihat akrab. Suaranya yang terdengar lembut membuat banyak orang tertarik padanya. Selama ini Shion tinggal di Oto, tapi karena diharuskan perusahaannya, untuk meneruskan sekolah ke Konoha Gakuen, akhirnya ia pindah.**

**MATSURI, seorang bintang yang sangat berbakat Dance, ia salah satu member sebuah Girlband yang didirikan Suna Agency. Wajahnya imut dengan rambut coklatnya yang pendek. Tapi karena suaranya lumayan bagus, akhirnya ia bisa tampil solo. Dan diharuskan sekolah ke Konoha Gakuen untuk bisa belajar lebih banyak lagi,kemudian pindah ke Konoha dan sementara vakum dari kegiatan Girlbandnya sampai Sekolah Smanya selesai. Matsuri merupakan orang yang paling muda seangkatannya, jadi Matsuri memanggil yang lain dengan sebutan kakak. Sifatnya selalu seperti anak kecil padahal sudah menginjak SMA.**

"M-maaf gini aja! Neji jadi ketua kelas, Gaara jadi wakil ketua kelas, Emm ah! Sai sekertaris dan Hinata wakilnya hehehe... emm terus Sakura sama Ino deh yang jadi bendahara. Nah sisanya kita saja"Akhirnya Temari mengambil keputusan walau kata-katanya udah campur aduk kaya gitu.

"Apa?! Aku dan pinky itu bendahara?" Sahut Ino sedikit tidak terima, sejenak ia menghentikan acara makeupannya ah, tentunya agar tampil menarik didepan 'seseorang'. Hahhh

**YAMANAKA INO, Modelling yang sangat-sangat berbakat. Sekali jepret langsung dapat gambar yang memuaskan,wajahnya yang super cantik dan tubuhnya yang indah dengan rambut blonde, sangat mendukungnya jadi seorang model. direkrut pertamakali oleh Akasuna Ent, dan baru-baru ini Hyuuga ent Menawari perkerjaan baru padanya. Namun waktunya saat itu belum tepat. Akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk jadi salah satu bagian Hyuuga ent setelah masuk Sma nanti, yah sekarang lebih tepatnya. Karena itupun ia pindah ke Konoha. Kebiasaan Ino adalah ber Makeup.**

"hah, Whatever ?!" gumam Sakura, iapun yang tadinya sudah fokus akan permasalah yang terjadi dikelas, langsung balik lagi ke kegiatan sebelumnya.. yep, betul! Melihat 'seseorang' !-_-'

"Dengan senang hati."Sahut Sai kalem, sambil tersenyum aneh. Ah, entah kenapa dugaan Shion tepat sekali. Apa kelas ini masih kurang greget orang-orangnya ya? #plak

**SAI. Orang ini sangat pintar menggambar, karyanya juga banyak yang terkenal. Tidak hanya menggambar, setelah berusaha Dan karena wajahnya yang tampan itu ,akhirnya sai bisa jadi seorang model dan langsung di rekrut oleh Akasuna Ent. Karena Akusana ent ingin sai lebih berbakat lagi, akhirnya Sai diminta meneruskan sekolahnya ke Konoha, walau selama ini tinggal di Suna. Dengan senang hati Sai menurutinya. Sai sering menggembangkan senyum aneh, yang bisa di artikan sebagai senyum palsu.**

"Sasuke-kun?!"

"hn"

"Bantu aku!" wajah Hinata mulai memelas

"Tidak bisa"

"cih, ok.. kalau kau mau tau, dari tadi tuh, ada 'pemangsa' yang melihatmu!" Hinatapun memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, ceritanya lagi kesel gitu dah!

"..."

'Sial! Kenapa aku baru menyadari tempat dudukku dikelilingi perempuan,eh?!' batin Sasuke menyindir dirinya sendiri.

**Note: ternyata 'Seseorang' yang kita maksud itu Uchiha Sasuke :3 dan lagi kalau mau tau posisi bangkunya, sebelah kanan ada Hinata, sebelah kiri ada Sakura, dibelakang ada bangku Karin dan Temari, terus belakangnya lagi bangku Ino dan Tenten :3 *author sengaja!*(satu bangku 2 kursi,yak!)**

"Neechan!"Gaara yang tidak terima dirinya jadi wakil ketua kelas, langsung mendeathglare kakak angkatnya itu, tapi sesungguhnya itu sangat sangat sangat sangat tidak mempan.

"..." kalau dilihat, mode ngambeknya Neji masih terlihat, tapi kalau dalem hati, Err, pikirkan saja sendiri-sendiri^^ #plak. Tau lah... jungkir balik mungkin?

"Cukup ! AKU TIDAK MENERIMA PENOLAKAN !" Kini Temari berteriak cukup nyaring, sampai Shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya

"Tunggu dulu.. aku jadi seksi(sie.) apa nih?" tanya kiba penuhhhhhhhh penasaran, mau tau ini orang dari tadi diem terus?. Sengaja diginiin sama aku kok! #plak

**INUZUKA KIBA. Pria pecinta anjing ini adalah seorang dancer dan penyanyi yang baru-baru ini di rekrut Suna Agency. Walau perannya dalam bernyanyi tidak banyak, tapi suaranya yang cempreng itu lumayan bagus. Keahlian adalah menari, di acara-acara tv tertentu ia sudah tampil breakdance bersama kedua temannya lagi, Gaara dan Lee. Wajahnya yang lumayan itu cukup menjerat para wanita, untungnya ia bisa dance #eh. Baru kali ini Kiba satu kelas dengan sesama Artis. Tidak sia-sia ia meneruskan sekolahnya ke Konoha gakuen.**

"Sudah kubilang, sisanya kita saja Kiba-san. Terserah sih, mau jadi seksi apa saja" Temari menjawab dengan Helaan nafas

"OH atuh" siku-siku muncul lagi di dahi Temari

"Kalau begitu, aku mau jadi sie. kebersihan aja. Bolehkan Temari-san?!" kata Tenten mengajukan diri.

"Yang benar saja Tenten-san, kau bisa capek membersihkan bungkus-bungkus keripik kentang itu!" ceramah Karin, sambil menghadap kebelakang tepat bangku Tenten, tangannyapun menunjuk bungkus-bungkus keripik di bawah meja Shika-Chouji. Semuanya langsung mendelik ke arah Karin.

"Salahku apa?"

"Banyak!" sahut Ino yang sudah berhenti dari kegiatannya, setelah dapet Warning dari 'seseorang' itu. Penghuni kelaspun menatap chouji. Semoga aja tuh anak gak peka.

"err mau keripik kentang?" hah, bener kan?!

**AKAMICHI CHOUJI. Seorang bintang iklan dan pemain Film-film, Chouji sudah lama di rekrut oleh Konoha Agency kira-kira saat pertama kali masuk Junior high school, Chouji sudah punya bakat akting. Tampangnya biasa aja, tapi kalian akan menganga jika melihat berbagai film yang dibintanginya. Walau agak ge**ut tapi Chouji banyak disukai orang, karena ramah juga sih, seperti Shikamaru. Ia tidak mau repot-repot kelua Konoha jadi disini aja deh. Kebisannya adalah makan.**

"Tidak, terimakasih Chouji-san!" sahut yang lain lembut.

**BRAKKK...** Untuk ketiga kalinya Author ngetik suara gebrakan meja lagi -_-

"Aku tidak terima! Masa Sakura-chan jadi bendahara. Nah, aku jadi apa?"siku-siku muncul di dahi yang lain(?)

"Naruto, sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengulang kalimatku lagi, tapi apa boleh buat. AKU TIDAK MENERIMA PENOLAKAN ! SEKARANG, KEMASI BARANG-BARANGMU DAN PULANGLAH(?)" Yang mendengarnya seketika Sweatdrop

**BRAKKK**... ini yang terakhir~ *jangan mati thor!*

"APA LAGI?"

"Sebenarnya..."

_Kring... kring...kring_ ... (bel pulang sekolah)

"Yeah! Tugasku sudah selesai !" kata Temari girang sambil loncat-loncat kaya anak kecil, iapun mengambil tasnya dan segera keluar kelas. Hal yang sama dilakukan yang lain, paling-paling hanya terdengar seruan Lee tentang 'Masa mudanya'. Tinggalah satu orang lagi... pria kaca mata hitam... sendirian...

"Sebenarnya, aku sedikit terlupakan..."Astaga! kau sangat Terlupakan ! Ganbatte yo Shino-kun!*Dilempar HP*

**Terakhir, ABURAME SHINO. Pria pecinta serangga ini adalah seorang musisi. Jika di tanya ia bisa alat musik apa saja , ia bisa semuanya. Jadi Shino sangat berbakat. Kadangkala Shino bermain diselengi suara khasnya yang berat. Shinopun sering berduet dengan penyanyi lainnya di Akasuna Ent, seperti Konan sang penyanyi terkenal, atau Shion dan masih banyak lagi, Shinopun pernah sekelas dengan trio yang kelasnya suka sama, Neji, Hinata dan Sasuke, Di Oto junior High school. Sekarangpun sama.**

_Sebenarnya apa rencana para perusahaan mereka, memasukan mereka ke Konoha Gakuen High School ?Apa juga alasan kenapa mereka sekelas ?_

_Apa persahabat akan tumbuh di kelas ini ? setelah ini..._

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya !

**Pojokan :**

Hani : yak, kalau dilihat-lihat ini chapter bukan tentang cerita mereka selanjutnya, tapi lebih ke sesi perkenalan kedua, hehehe...gomen^^ *dilempar laptop*aduh... maaf ya pikiran Hani lagi Konslet, ceritanya jadi Gaje gini. Nah sekarang, Hani mau jawab Review dulu. Tapi males jawab ah#plak. Biar pelayan-pelayanku aja, kemana mereka ya ? yuhuu! Minna kalian dimana?

BUGHHH *Hani pingsan*

Temari : Hani sialan ! kenapa aku jadi begitu nistanya, ha?! Mau kami panggang?

Neji : Benar tuh! Gua bener-bener mau jyuuken elo hani!

Sasuke: lah elu masih mending Neji, lah gua ? pake inisial 'seseorang' melulu ! emang nama gua saking bagusnya gak bisa ditulis Hani,eh?!

All: *sweatdrop*

Ino: Aku protes! Masa Cuma kebagian dialog sedikit sih!

Kiba: Sama!

Shikamaru: Merepotkan (?)

Chouji: kraup... sama! Kraup..

Shion: Sama! Mana tuan putri gini di bilang pelayan lagi!

Matsuri : Sama.. hiks Hani-neechan jahat!

Tenten: Sama! Aku mau jadi sie. Kebersihan(?) Hani !

Lee: Sama! Aku masih muda Hani-san T_T

Gaara: Hn. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau jadi wakil ketua kelas. Tapi mau gimana lagi ? *contoh orang yang menerima takdir*

Sai:^^

Karin: SAMA! AKU MAU DUDUK SEBANGKU SAMA SASU-KUN, TERUS JADI TOKOH UTAMA,TERUS- EH?!

All: ...

Shino: Sam-

Naruto: Whoaa... Hani-chan pingsan !

Sakura:*mengobati Hani*

Hani:*siuman*

Hinata: kau baik-baik saja Hani-chan?

Hani: hu'um, arigatou Hinata-nee

All:...

Hani: apa liat-liat ? AKU TIDAK MENERIMA PENOLAKAN ! SEKARANG ELO-ELO SEMUA CEPET BACA REVIEW READER ! CEPETAN! GEPEEL

All : i-iya

Sasuke : serem ih!*buka amplop(?)* nih Hani ! katanya cerita lu seru! Dari **Setsuna-Yami**. Hello, Hani elu dimana?

Hani: gua ada di pantai(?) ! bilang aja Sankyuu gitu !

Sasuke:... S-S-sank-ky-y-yuuu Yami*keringetan kemudian pingsan*

Shion: selanjutnya dari **siMeji runacular kushi**. Aduh, aku gak bisa jawab! Minna, cepet bawa Hani kesini!

Hani: aku udah balik! *ngerebut kertas dari Shion* wahhh, makasih infonya Meji-san! Kalau soal pair ada di atas, nah kalau Hinata dibuat OOC ?, Err bisa jadi gitu^^ tapi bukan Hinata doang kok tapi bisa semuanya!*Evil smirk*

All:*merinding*

Sakura : Next, dari **Uchiha Rani17** katanya fic Hani itu kerenn! Maaf kalau ini bukan update kilat.. wahh Rani-chan kenal ortu aku? Terkenal sekali mereka*pundung*

Hani: wah, makasih juga Infonya Rani-chan! Saudaranya Sasuke-kun ya?

Sasuke:...*kan masih pingsan!*

Temari: Berikutnya dari **Audhitaputri **, boleh kok manggil Hani-chan! Kalau perlu jangan Hani-chan tapi Hani-sialan!hahaha...

Hani: Hei!

Karin:*ngerebut kertas* betul banget Putri-san! Kita semua artis! Apalagi aku, aku tuh model terkenal lho,!

All:*muka biru*

Naruto: selanjutnya dari ** , **ahhh*merona*

Matsuri: emang apa isinya sih Naruto-niichan*ngerebut kertas* katanya pairnya Naruhina aja! Emm pair itu apa?

All: *sweardrop*

Hani: ahh, gimana ya Mr. Aku juga masih bingung hehe... liat aja deh kelanjutannya Mr!

Gaara : sekarang aku nih! Dari **Hotaru Keiko , ** ohh nanya Usia, kalau Usiaku sih 15 tahun Keiko-san! Tapi gak tau yang lainnya mah!

All: #gdubrak

Shikamaru : hoamm... usia kami semua 15 khusus untuk Matsuri 14 tahun, tapi Temari mau nginjek(?) usia 16 tahun *langsung bobo*

Ino: berikut dari **Guest**, wah Nama orang tua lu terkenal juga pinky! Kata Hani makasih infonya ya! Itu Author geblek udah pergi lagi !

Sakura: *masih pundung*

Shino : ini yang terakh-

Kiba: biar aku yang baca*ngerebut kertas*

Tenten: aku saja*ngerebut juga*

Lee: gyaa jangan rebut-rebutan gitu!

Neji : cihh, aku saja!*membaca* hn. Udah update, semoga suka! Terima kasih **hanazonorin444 !**

Hinata: nah abis ini ngapain?

Sasuke:*udah siuman* uhh, mungpung Author geblek itu gak ada. Kita liburan yuk!

Naruto: wah, ide bagus Teme! Cabut!

All : jangan lupa Review walau ini Cerita tuh nista banget! Minna! Hountou nii Arigatou^^*menghilang*

Hani: hah, lega juga... kemana mereka?cih, awas saja ya! Oh acara pojokannya sudah selesai ? sampai jumpa Chap depan^^

**Pojokan end~**


	3. Chapter 3 : Meeting di Hyuuga ENT

"Awas Naru !"

"Ap- Hmmpt"

**CHUUU~**

"Hmmmpt"

"..."

"..."

"Aaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!"

.

.

**Their Story**

**Chapter 3 : Meeting di Hyuuga ENT. **

**By : Hyuuga Hani(Hani-chan)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairings : NaruHina, SasuSaku, SasuHina, NaruSaku dan slight pairing lainnya**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Gaje, Abal, cerita pasaran? ,multi chapter, 'sedikit' Humor, song fic -baru rencana-, barusan lagi ! salah judul=,=*special Thanks buat **_**Grammar nazi**_** yang udah ngasih tau kesalahan judul* dan terakhir jangan lupa..**

**Don't like, Don't Read this Fanfic*pasti nih bahasa salah lagi***

**Ahh, kalau gak suka jangan baca aja ya!**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

.

"1...2...3...4..ehm, 5...6..tuju- ahhk salah lagi!" Hinata tiba-tiba menggerutu disela kegiatannya. Sudah puluhan kali Hinata megulangi kegiatannya itu. Wait ! Puluhan kali ? gak salah tuh! Artis berbakat Hyuuga Hinata kaya gitu?! Kita zoom aja yuk! Oh, pantas. Ternyata Hinata kita ini lagi , Bukan bakat Hinata banget tuh.

Entah kenapa, setibanya Hinata di gedung Hyuuga Ent, untuk membuat album barunya. Ayahnya ehm Hyuuga Hiashi malah menyuruhnya latihan dance. Dan tentunya gara-gara itu, Hinata harus menunda pembuatan album baru yang mungkin sangat penting bagi Hinata itu.

Ok. Ini sangat aneh... setaunya ayahnya itu tau kalau Hinata benci Dance, dan lagi, setaunya juga(halah) di album barunya nanti gak ada koreo dance-dance gitu tuh! Wah ayahnya Hinata korupsi! XD paling nanti di albumnya ada gambar Hinata lagi jalan-jalan sama lawan mainnya nanti. Siapa ? sama Naru ? mana Author tau ! #plak

Uh, ayah Hinata memang tidak tau keinginan putrinya ya ! Hinata udah gerah tuh, pengen cepet-cepet muncul di TV, pas acara Comebacknya itu lho... kan nanti Hinata bisa nyanyi-nyanyi di panggung lagi, apalagi nanti backroundnya tuh ada balon-balonnya segala. Hinata jadi gemes sama masa depannya(?) sendiri. Oh ayolah, sekarang tuh saatnya bersenang-senang setelah terlebih dahulu bersakit-sakit ria karena UN yang bikin Hinata stress duluan. Tidak puaskah kalau Nilai UN Hinata sembilan semua ? *Hiashi: elo nyindir and mojokin gua thor?*

Hinata menangis dalam hati

'Dasar ayah tidak pengertian T_T' Batin Hinata menangis sambil terus mengulangi gerakan dance, namun tetap saja hasilnya nol, artinya tidak bisa. Pelatih yang disuruh melatih Hinata dancepun sampai stress sendiri. Dan akhirnya pelatih itu pergi sebelum memberi sebuah peringatan.

"Hinata-chan, pokoknya saya tidak mau tau !Hinata-chan tidak boleh keluar ruangan sebelum menguasai gerakan itu."ceramah pelatih itu kemudian segera pergi ke arah pintu. Oh tidak, jangan sampai...

BRAKKK, Pintu di banting kencang. Bahkan tanpa seijin Author yang menulis ff ini #eh

"Ebuset dah..." Gumam Hinata, kemudian ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang memenuhi ruang khusus dance itu. Tak lama kemudian ia terduduk sambil ngos-ngosan dan menahan air mata.

"Aku masih payah... a-aku.." tubuh Hinata gemetaran

Hening

Tubuh Hinata mulai basah karena kepanasan gimana sih orang capek kaya abis lari, pendingin ruangan bahkan tidak membuat Hinata segar.

"Bajuku basah lagi..."keluh Hinata, iapun segera berdiri dan mengambil baju ganti untuk ketiga kalinya. Ketiga kalinya? Berlebihan memang tapi itulah kenyataannya^^.

**.**

**Their Story**

**.**

"Wahh, ternyata Hyuuga Ent gedungnya lebih luas dari dugaanku" gumam Ino setelah sampai di sebuah gedung. Yup, keputusan Ino sudah bulat, ia akan segera menjadi artis baru Hyuuga ent. Inopun menghampiri salah satu orang di lantai bawah gedung Hyuuga Ent tersebut.

"Yaelah, baru nyadar.." Sakura yang disebelah Ino bergumam. Iapun segera masuk ke gedung diikuti Ino disebelahnya

"Baiklah Pig.. aku diperintahkan untuk menemanimu melihat-lihat gedung ini terlebih dahulu" Jelas Sakura sambil memasuki lift diikuti Ino dibelakangnya. Ino yang mendengarnya mengangguk hatinya agak BeTe 'jalan-jalan' sama Sakura.

'yah,Itung-itung mengencangkan betis' batinnya

Lift pun terbuka. Sekarang mereka sudah di lantai lima

"Nah, kita mulai dari lantai 5, di lantai 5 ini dipenuhi ruangan latihan danc-"

"wah, aku akan melihat-lihat..."

"Hei ! tunggu dulu Pig !" tapi sayang Ino sudah lari-larian kesana kemari.

'kenapa Hiashi-sama selalu merekrut artis yang bandel sih?' gerutu Sakura dalam hati, padahal dirinya termasuk kategori itu tadi. Sakura segera mengejar Ino yang larinya kaya anak kecil. Uhm, bayangin orang yang lagi main kejar-kejaran aja deh :v

"Itu Hanabi ya?!" tanya Ino kepada Sakura yang ngos-ngosan disebelahnya. Tangan Inopun menunjuk seseorang yang sedang serius latihan di dalam ruangan

"heh, bisa kah...hah... kau tidak lari-larian seperti itu!, iya.. itu Hanabi, mau...hah... kukenalkan. eh?!"

"Lain kali saja deh, sepertinya dia lagi serius latihan... tapi aneh juga, kok tahun-tahun ini aku jarang melihatnya di tv?" Ino mengatakan itu sambil meneruskan jalannya untuk melihat-lihat lantai lima

"oh, itu karena ia lagi masa trainee" jawab Sakura enteng pada Ino yang setengah kaget mendengarnya.

"oh pantas saja... eh, Itu siapa?" mata Ino bling bling sambil menunjuk seseorang berambut Indigo diikat kuda,yang ada di salah satu ruangan disana, mengingatkannya pada Hinata. Tapi tidak mungkin Hinata latihan dance kan?

"Siapa?"

"Itu gadis Rambut Indigo yang dikuncir kuda " Ino berkata sambil menunjuk seseorang yang ada di ruang Dance

"Hinata-chan ?!" spesikulasi Sakura, gak yakin

"hah, itu Hinata ?"

"Entah... kenapa tidak kau lihat saja Baka!"

"huh, gak usah nyolot kali"

CKLEEK, pintu dibuka perlahan oleh Ino.

"Aku belum menguasainya, kau bisa pergi lagi..." Hinata tidak menoleh kearah pintu, ia seolah cuek dan berkata dingin tadi. Mungkin masih ngambek sama pelatih tadi :v

Ino yang mendengarnya menahan tawa

"hihi... ini aku Hinata"

"Ino-chan ?" Hinata yang kaget mendengar suara Ino langsung berbalik, ditemukannya Ino sedang tersenyum simpul kearahnya.

"kyaaa ! kapan datang ?" Hinata langsung menyerbu Ino dengan pelukan.

"Barusan..."

"Jadi ?"

"Yah, aku mulai gabung dengan kalian sekarang"

"wahh senangnya !"

"Halo Hinata-chan" Sakura yang merasa dikacangin langsung berbicara

"heee, kapan kau datang Sakura-chan?"

"Dari tadi bareng sama Ino kok"

"..."

"Hmmpt" Hinata dan Ino menahan tawa

"Apa yang lucu ?"

"T-tidak" Sakura yang mendengarnya mendengus kesal

"ok Hinata, sejak kapan kau jadi seorang dancer, eh?!" tanya Ino bingung, sambil mencoba membenarkan pakaian sahabatnya yang kusut.

Hinata mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Salahkan Ayahku.." gumam Hinata namun dapat didengar oleh Ino dan Sakura

Drrt Drrt

Tiba-tiba Hp Ino yang berada di sakunya bergetar

**From : Sai**

**Pig, cepat kelantai 13 ! aku tau kau sudah sampai di Hyuuga Ent kan ? jika kau menemukan salah satu teman kelas kita, ajak bareng aja. ^^**

Ditengoknya Hinata yang masih menunduk murung disampingnya.

"Ne, memangnya apa kesalahan kamu Hinata ?" tanya Ino sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung sahabatnya itu

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja... aku masih tidak berguna" suara Hinata semakin kesana semakin memelan

"Hei, setiap orang tuh punya kelebihan dan kekurangan..."

"Itachi-nii !"

"Kyaa, Itachi-Nii !kenapa bisa disini ?"

"..." Sakura yang tadi mau ikut bersuara, langsung tidak jadi. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu. Ahh, mungkin Sakura bukan teman dekat Uchiha Itachi ya ? #plak

"hehe.. halo semuanya" Itachi malah nyengir sambil garuk-garuk rambut belakangnya, hah dapet kutu gak kak?! #bugh

"Huh, tapi Itachi-nii kan berbakat !" pendapat Hinata

"heee, benarkah?!"

'Disitu ada kakak, disitu pula ada adiknya(?)' batin Sakura ngawur. Sambil tengok kanan kiri, menyari sesuatu

"huh? Berbakat bagaimana? main musik saja tidak bisa" benar kan ! Sasuke ternyata dari tadi ada disebelah Itachi

'Oh my god, my prince datang!' batin Ino teriak gaje. Matanya pun berbinar-binar.

"Sasuke-kun?! Tunggu dulu, ngapain sih kalian semua disini ?" tanya Hinata sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada , tampangnya kaya gak suka gitu liat mereka. Hah?

"ck, kenapa memang? Disini tempatku kerja.. kau lupa eh?!" Sasuke mulai marah, apa salahnya kah? Kenapa Hinata kaya ngambek gitu padanya?

"..."

"oh, aku tau ! coba baca pesan ini?!" Ino mengeluarkan Hp nya dan memamerkan pesan Sai pada mereka semua.

hening

"hmmmpptt.."

"Apa yang lucu ?" Ino mulai keheranan, apa semua temannya ini sakit jiwa? Itu salah.. ini salah ! emm, Atau pesan Sai yang lucu ya?

"Pig..." gumam yang lain, muka Ino mulai memerah.

Ingatkan Ino untuk menghajar Sai nanti.

"haha... sudahlah kasian Ino, aku duluan ya !" Hinata langsung berlari kecil kearah lift

"Ahh, Hinata ! tunggu aku.." Ino pun menyusul Hinata.

"Cih" Sasuke tak tinggal diam, ia bahkan berlari sampai mendahului Ino.

Sasuke lari Sakura pun lari juga, pendapat Author bener kan?

Saat pintu lift akan tertutup, Sasuke dengan cekatan menahan pintu lift dengan sepatunya. Siku-siku muncul di dahi Hinata.

Ting~ pintu lift pun terbuka lagi

"Kau menghalanginya ayam!"

Hey, ini sudah keterlaluan !

"Apa salahku?"

"Banyak!"

"..." Ino menatap keduanya heran.

"Ada apa in-"

"DIAM !" Keduanya membentak Ino. Ok, Ino sekarang mulai emosi juga.

"Aku tidak peduli, cepat masuk! Kita sudah telat"

Tanpa pikir akan pesona sang Uchiha lagi, Ino langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang tinggi itu. Saat itu pula, Sakura yang tidak mau ketinggalan lift,dengan tergesa-gesa ikut masuk ke dalam, entah sengaja tau tidak ia menubruk Sasuke dan Ino, yah ..Hinata yang didekat mereka juga ikut...

Emm, Terjatuh... ?

"Aduh..aduh tunggu ak- !"

"Saku-..."

Gdubrakk... Gdubrak...

"Ittai !"

Ting~ bertepatan dengan itu pintu lift tertutup

Ada yang tertinggal yah ?

"hah, aku ketinggalan.." Itachi pun mununggu di depan lift, menunggu gelirannya.

**.**

**Their Story**

**.**

BRAAKKK... semuanya menoleh kearah Naruto

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi !"

Gile ni orang, cari masalah..

"Baka.. kalau mau kesana, ya kesana! Jangan gebrak meja segala !"

"Aku..."

"..."

Semuanya kembali fokus ke Naruto

"...Tidak tau tempatnya"

#gdubrak

Minna Esmosi dech... ^^*bahasa apaan tuh?!*

**In the Lift~**

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyidir dirinya sendiri. Sekarang 2 orang perempuan, yang ia ketahui bernama Ino dan Sakura sedang menimpa tubuhnya. Yah, gak berat sih... seorang modelkan tubuhnya langsing-langsing :3. Parahnya, ia sendiri yang tubuhnya lumayan besar dan tinggi sedang menimpa... Hinata ?!

"Kyaaaaaa !" itu Suara khas Hinata. jika kaget pasti akan melengking, mungkin kalau ada kaca, pasti tuh kaca pecah.

Sontak ketiga orang yang menimpa tubuh Hinata langsung bangun, tidak mau telinga mereka berdenging.

"Huh, kalian ini kenapa sih?! kan gak elit, artis jatuh di lift !" Bentak Hinata sambil berdiri. Semuanya langsung mendelik ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak adil ! itu hanya Kecelakaan tau !" Sakura mencoba membela dirinya sendiri. Semua yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas.

Hening...

Uh, Sasuke benar-benar menyesali ia ada disini.

Sementara Sakura yang tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan, langsung beraksi.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn" balas Sasuke acuh

"Apa kita pernah bertemu ?" Semuanya langsung menegok kearah Sakura

"Apa ?"

"Benarkah, Dimana Sakura?" tanya Hinata antusias

"Entah... di Tv mungkin" jawab Sakura dengan muka Innocentnya sambil pasang pose mikir, kalau di anime pasti semuannya langsung terjungkal kebelakang

"Tapi.. itu memang benar, kita pernah bertemu Sasuke-kun, emm aku tidak tau pasti tempatnya, kau ingat ?" lanjut Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke

"Hah ?!" kini Sasuke memijit pelipisnya, pusing dengan sikap Sakura

"ck.. mungkin di kelas !" jawab Ino sambil melipatkan tangannya didepan dada, mungkin tidak suka dengan sikap Sakura yang seolah-olah cari perhatian itu , Sakura mendesis mendengarnya.

"Bukan !"

Ting~ pintu lift terbuka

"Hn, Terserah deh... terlalu pusing memikirkannya" Sasuke yang gak mau repot-repot mengurusi pertanyaan Sakura langsung keluar lift, diikuti Hinata dibelakangnya yang berlari kecil.

"Cih, aku benar kok, tapi dimana ya ?" gumam Sakura terus pada dirinya sendiri, sambil menyusul Ino yang sudah duluan.

**In the Meeting Room~**

"Harus tanya ke satpam katanya ?, emang gampang" gerutu Naruto, barusan semua temannya memberi saran begitu padanya. Hah, satpam emang ada di gedung ini ya ?, kalau ada paling di lantai 1.

'Gila aja harus ke lantai 1' batin Naruto frustasi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari kamar mandi sendiri aja, ngapain nanya ke satpam, ada juga nanti ia keburu kebelet :v

Cklekk... Naruto membuka pintu Ruangan itu.

**Koridor lantai 13~**

"Sasuke-kun.." Tiba-tiba Hinata bersuara.

"Apa?"

"Aku lagi mode ngambek nih !"

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Kita balap lari"

Hah ?! kenapa Hinata jadi gini sih ? Sasuke menganga mendengarnya.

"Kalau aku menang, kau kumaafkan"

Memangnya Sasuke salah apa Hina ?

"oke...1...2...3 !, bye Sasuke-kun !" Hinata langsung melesat. Sementara Sakura dan Ino hanya terheran-heran melihat Hinata. Sasuke menyeringai, Hinata baka ! Biarlah Sasuke kalah kan nanti di maafin sama Hinata :3

'finish sudah di depan mata, hehe.. kalau aku menang, aku akan memaafkan Sasuke-kun, eh.. Tunggu! memaafkan Sasuke-kun kataku ?' CKIIT ! Hinata langsung mengerem laju larinya tapi sayang didepannya ada...

"..." NARUTOOO !

"Awas Naru !"

"ap- Hmmpt"

**CHUUU~**

"Hmmmpt"

"..."

"..."

"Aaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" tanay Hinata marah , mata lavebdernya melotot kearah Naruto. wah.. parah nih

...

"Itu pertanyaanku Bodoh !"

"Kurasa yang harus disebut Bodoh itu kau, Bodoh !"

"Kau-"

"Apa ?"

"D-Dobe.. Kalian berciu-" mungkin sekarang Sasuke memasang muka terkagetnya.

"DIAM !" Sasuke mulai merasakan apa yang dirasakan Ino tadi. Sementara Ino dan Sakura hanya mengangkat sebelah alis mereka melihat adegan gratis tadi.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini ?"

"A-ayahh"

"Hn"

"..."

"Hyuuga-Sama" mampus loe !

"Hinata, dan err Uzumaki-san, cepet masuk ke ruangan rapat !" Hiashi tiba-tiba ada di belakang mereka.

"Ba-Baik"

'Yes ! gak dimarahin !' Batin Sasuke, Sakura dan Ino gaje.

Hiashi dengan jalan ala berwibawanya, masuk ke meeting room melewati Hinata dan Naruto. Sasuke segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Kasian deh loe !"

JEKK, dengan se-nga-ja Hinata menginjak kaki mulus sang Ayam

"auww"

"Kasian deh loe !"

**.**

**Their Story**

**.**

"Baik, Sepertinya sudah kumpul semua, Langsung keintinya saja. Apa kalian tau, tujuan kami para perusahaan mengumpulkan kalian disini ?"

"Ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di sekolah kan ?" Jawab Shikamaru malas,

'Tuh anak genius banget !' batin semua direktur yang ada disana.

"Tepat Sekali !"

"Jadi apa yang membuat kita semua sekelas ?" Tanya Kiba penasaran

"Sebuah Ujian"

"ha?!" perkataan sang direktur Konoha Agency, Uchiha Fugaku. sontak membuat seluruh artis disana kaget

"Hahaha,bukan.. lebih tepatnya kalian akan di Trainee disana !" jelas Sasori , yang merupakan anak dari pendiri Akasuna ENT. Ayahnya tidak bisa datang jadi ia yang menggantikannya, kebetulan Sasori genius, ia juga anggota boyband Akatsuki.

"Trainee !" Kata semua artis di sana serempak.

"Tunggu, maksud kalian kita Trainee sambil sekolah, gitu ?" tanya Temari gak yakin

"Tepat sekali Sabaku-san." Kali ini yang bersuara adalah ayah Hinata

"Tapi ayah, baru saja kita lulus... seharusnya ini saat-saat kita kembali jadi artis. Bagaimana yang sebelumnya vakum, sepertiku. Masa harus vakum lagi sih !" Hinata mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya, beberapa temannya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Hinata-chan, kami tidak bilang kalau Trainee kita ini akan menghambat pekerjaan kalian semua jadi artis" Fugaku mencoba memberi penjelasan

"Maksud ayah, Kita Trainee... tapi masih bisa melakukan aktifitas kita sebagai artis, begitu ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya

"Yah, sesuai jadwal sih, bisa dibilang masa-masa SMA kalian ini akan, emm sibuk mungkin" jawab Fugaku membuat semuanya merinding.

GLEK, Semuanya mulai membayangkan, dimana pagi-pagi berangkat kesekolah, siangnya Trainee disekolah, terus malemnya manggung di tv jadi artis! Oh my god, oh my no ! kapan waktu istirahatnya !

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan ?" tanya Naruto mencoba membujuk.

"Kurasa belum Namikaze-san, nanti masa Traineenya kurasa akan 'sedikit' sulit" Sasori kembali menjelaskan

"Benar, coba Itachi ! kasih tau kata-kata yang sering kau katakan itu?"

"Kata-kata yang mana ?" Itachi yang tadinya duduk santai disebelah fugaku langsung menyeringgit heran.

"yang ada kelemahannya itu Bodoh !" semuanya sedikit sweatdrop melihat pentengkaran ayah-anak itu.

"Oh, setiap orang mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangan, itu maksud ayah ?"

"yup, kalian akan berbakat dengan belajar menguasai apa kelemahan kalian"

"Jadi, contohnya yang tidak bisa nyanyi akan diajarkan nyanyi nanti di sekolah, dan sebagainya" semuanya yang mendengar perkataan Hiashi kembali merinding

"Memang nanti Trainee apa saja disekolah ?" tanya Neji, sejak tadi ia merasakan firasat buruk

"Nyanyi, Dance, akting, main musik, Trainee foto model , dan lainnya lagi. Jangan harap yang menguasai salah satu di kategori itu akan bernafas lega" baik.. kau membuat semuanya berkeringat dingin, tuan Fugaku

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian?" Gaara sedikit tidak terima masa-masa SMAnya akan seperti itu nanti

"Sekarang, aku tanya balik sepupuku... Apa kalian semua ingin berbakat ?" tanya balik Sasori

"..."

"Ini untuk kebaikan kalian sendiri" lanjut Hiashi

"Kalau, kalian bertanya... apa tujuan kita, tujuan kita adalah menciptakan artis berbakat, seperti kalian misalnya." Tambah Fugaku

"yah... kuharap kalian dapat mengerti" kata Sasori lembut. Mungkin niat ketiganya memang baik^^

"Hah, baiklah aku ikut-ikut aja, toh aku ingin berbakat. Tapi jangan terlalu berat aktifitasnya ya?" tawar Sakura yang sebenarnya mewakili semua artis disana

"Permintaan diterima"

"Yes !" sorak artis yang lain

"Kalau begitu rapat sampai disini saja" Hiashi menutup Acara.

"Tunggu ayah ! kalau Traineenya di sekolah yang sama, tapi kenapa kita harus sekelas semua sih, terutama rambut duren itu tuh !" Hinata berujar sambil menunjuk Naruto. Siku-siku muncul di dahi yang lain terutama Naruto.

"Kau ingin sekelas dengan Fans-mu Hinata ? kalau itu mau mu akan ku kabul-"

"Tidak, terimakasih ayah !"

"Hah, kalau begitu... semoga masa Trainee kalian menyenangkan" pamit Fugaku sambil melenggang pergi bersama klien-kliennya itu.

Kini tinggal para calon artis berbakat kita

Naruto memandang senggit Hinata.

"Kurasa ini akan sedikit merepotkan" Pendapat Shikamaru

"Hah" semuanya menghela nafas, dan akhirnya tinggal Naruto dan Hinata

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu, tidak mau sekelas denganku eh? Hinata ?"

"Kau merebut First kiss-ku"

Oh, itu ternyata !

"Oh... kukira apa" Naruto berkata setenang mungkin sambil menyeringai, iapun pergi meninggalkan Hinata

'Di kira apa katanya ?, First-kiss itu sangat berarti tau T_T' Tangis Hinata dalam hati.

.

**To be Continue~**

**Pojokan eps 2~ :**

Shion : balik lagi ke acara pojokan, kali ini Author kita Hani-chan lagi males mampir ke sini, soalnya ia masih pundung gara-gara salah judul. Dan akulah yang bertugas jadi MC, Dan bales Review Readers^^

Sakura: kata Siapa lu jadi MC ? Kita semua tau !

Neji : karena wordnya udah kebanyakan kita persingkat aja deh.

Sasuke: Hn. Seperti biasa aku akan baca Review reader yang pertama. Dari **Utsukush Hana-chan, **ini udah ada adegan kurang ilang aja ya ! nanti tinggal di tambahahin sama Hani-chan. Soalnya ia masih pemula, masih muda lagi , jadi gak pernah tau soal cinta-cintaan, jadi maaf aja kalau Romancenya kurang kerasa.

Gaara: selanjutnya dari **Uchiha Rani17, **. Aku di beri pesan oleh Hani, Pair memang rencananya NaruHina sama SasuSaku. Tapi yah, tau kan kalau gak ada konflik pasti gak seru.

Naruto: yup, berikutnya dari , ia ini udah rencana bakal NaruHina. Kan biar greget. Hahaha :D

Chouji : Next, dari **Hotaru Keiko **sipp ! maaf ya kalau updatenya gak kilat.

Ino: hah, sekarang aku ! dari **siMeji runacular kushii, **Huaaa ! emang rencana bakal NaruHina sama Sasusaku. Aku ngiri*nangis darah*

Tenten: sekarang bagianku ! dari ** Restyviolet **, kata Hani chap depan aja ya Resty, maaf aja ya, kan Hani-channya sendiri gak dapet ide. Naruhina banyakin ? pasti...

Temari: selanjutnya dari, emm **Uzumaki-Hime** ... hah, aku jadi ngarasa dosa balas review Hime-chan, maaf aja gak terlalu mengarah ke NaruHina, tapi liat aja Chap depan ya ! makasih sudah muji karya Hani-sialan XD *sementara Hani yang sedang ngetik bersin-bersin*

Shikamaru: kemudian dari **Grammar Nazi, **kami seluruh pemain dan Author sangat berterimakasih pada anda. Bahkan aku yang cerdas ini tidak menyadarinya -_-

Kiba: terakhir dari **AudhitaPutri.** Sipp udah lanjut Putri-chan, semoga suka... pairnya tetep Naruhina kok !

Shion : Ok , karena review kali ini membahas tentang pairing melulu, bagaimana kalau kita intip ke empat tokoh kita yang sedang menghafal dialog chapter depan? Kita beralih ke Karin... silahkan Karin

Karin: ok. disini Karin Uzumaki, akan mewawancarai kedua pairing kita.

Kameramen(Shino): sial, kenapa harus aku yang jadi kameramen T_T

Karin: nah, Naruto.. apa yang kau lakukan chap depan nanti ?

Naruto: entahlah, Kurasa... aku tidak bisa selamat chap depan.*pundung*

Karin: kalau kau Hinata ?

Hinata: ahh, dichapter depan nanti ada adegan aku menghajar Naruto tapi sepertinya aku tak sanggup melakukannya...

CUP~

Naruto: Kau terlalu baik Hinata-chan

Hinata:*blushing*

Karin: ouwch, kita beralih ke pasangan selanjutnya. Bagaimana Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Hn. Aku tidak akan membocorkannya, yang pasti kami akan semakin dekat. Benarkan Sakura ?

Sakura: Bohong ! di dialog chapter selanjutnya tidak begitu ceritanya !

Karin:...

Sasuke: yang penting SasuSaku, ia kan?

Sakura:*blushing*

Karin:*pundung dipojokan sambil nangis darah bareng Ino*

Shion: ok. Terimakasih sudah membaca dan melihat acara ini. Arigato dari kami semua ! bye...^^

All: jangan lupa Review ya. !

**Pojokan End~**


	4. Chapter 4 : Awal penderitaan

**Their Story**

**Chapter 4 : Awal Penderitaan**

**By : Hyuuga Hani(Hani-chan)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairings : NaruHina, SasuSaku, slight SasuHina, NaruSaku dan slight pairing lainnya**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Gaje, Abal, cerita pasaran? ,multi chapter, 'sedikit' Humor, song fic -baru rencana-, Garing, crack pairing, dll.**

**Terakhir jangan lupa...**

**Don't Like, Don't Read this Fanfic :3.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya~:**

"Hahaha, bukan.. lebih tepatnya kalian akan di Trainee disana !"

"Trainee !" Kaget semua artis di sana serempak.

.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu, tidak mau sekelas denganku eh? Hinata ?"

"Kau merebut First kiss-ku !"

Oh, itu ternyata !

"Oh... kukira apa" Naruto berkata setenang mungkin sambil menyeringai, iapun pergi meninggalkan Hinata

'Di kira apa katanya ? First-kiss itu sangat berarti tau T_T' Tangis Hinata dalam hati.

.

**Chapter 4~**

**Hyuuga's Home~ Pagi Hari...**

Gdubruk... gdubruk...

"Tou-san ! Kaa-san ! Lihat hp Hinata tidak ?!"

"Tidak... memangnya Hina-chan taruh dimana ?" jawab sang ibu, hyuuga Hitomi lembut, sambil menyiapkan Hinata sebuah roti untuk sarapan.

"Tadi, ada di meja belajar Hina kok ,Kaa-san" Balas Hinata sedikit panik, sambil mengusap rambutnya gusar. Hanabi yang sedang melahap rotinya memutar bola matanya bosan, melihat tingkah kakaknya.

"Sudahlah, kalau hp kan Hina-chan bisa beli lagi, sekarang Hina-chan harus sarapan dulu !"Perintah sang ibu

"Tapi Kaa-san, semua lagu Hina tuh ada di situ, semua video juga , terus gimana Hina mau internetan?, terus sms temen, teruHmmmmpppt" Sayangnya celotehan Hinata itu berhenti ketika Hanabi dengan kesel(?)nya memasukan roti ke mulut Hinata, perempatan muncul di dahi Hanabi saking kesalnya.

"Neechan harus makan dulu. karena setelah ini, kita akan jarang lagi memakan roti buatan Kaa-san"

"Mehmhmang-nyahh kihta mhau barpishhah aphha !?"

"Hinata, telan dulu makananmu !" akhirnya sang kepala keluarga mengeluarkan suara

Glekk , dengan susah payang Hinata menelan potongan Rotinya

"Memangnya kita mau berpisah apa !?" jawab Hinata ketus

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu Neji kemari dulu" balas Hiashi sangat tidak nyambung. Dengan kesal Hinata menduduki dirinya di kursi makan. Dan panjang umur...

Gdubrukk... Gdubrukk...

"Paman ! Bibi ! lihat hp Neji tidak ?" de javu kan ? Kemarin, Neji memang bermalam dirumah Hinata

"Tuh kan ! pasti ada pencuri disini Tou-san !" seketika Hinata langsung berdiri sambil menunjuk Neji yang pagi-pagi sudah bernasib sial.

"Hinata, bukan aku pencurinya !"

"Eh, iya... maaf. Intinya ada pencuri disini"

"Siapa?"

"yaelah, Mana ku ta-"

"Kalian, berhentilah mengoceh! Dan Neji, sarapanlah dulu" Hiashi masih mencoba tenang walau dalam hati emosi besar , iapun mengisyaratkan Neji untuk duduk.

Neji mulai menurut. Tapi...

"Tapi paman, semua lagu Neji tuh ada di situ, semua video juga , terus gimana Neji mau internetan?, terus sms temen, teru-"

"Hanabi " panggil Hiashi datar

"Siap Tou-san !"

"Ap- hmmmmpt" belum sempat Neji mencegah, mulutnya sudah disumpel duluan oleh roti

"Nii-san !" panggil Hanabi riang sambil tersenyum manis,

Glek, dengan susah payah Neji menelan sisa roti di mulutnya

"Apa !" balas Neji garang

"Makan" balas Hanabi kembali dengan muka datar

"..." Hening, memang seharusnya suasana makan keluarga Hyuuga begini kan ?

BRAAKKK, Hinata memang yang paling pertama menghabiskan rotinya

"Sudah Tou-san ! Sekarang cepat jawab pertanyaan Hinata tadi!" introgasi Hinata

"Oke. Pertama, HandPhone kalian semua disita olehku !"

"Oh..." Hiashi mulai berkeringat dingin

"Baguslah, Memangnya harus begitu kan Tousan ?"Ucap Hanabi disertai seringaian, sambil mengerling kearah Hinata dan Neji.

"Eh tunggu ! Hp disita... berarti No musik and video..." Gumam Hinata dengan bahasa yang udah di campur karedokin(?)

"No internet and chatting juga dong !" tambah Neji dengan gajenya sambil masang muka syok.

"Oh my God, Oh my No, Oh my Wowww !" sedikit info, ciri suara orang-orang Hyuuga indentik dengan suara tinggi, cempreng dan menggelagar. Yah, teriakan mereka bahkan terdengar sampai Rumah Namikaze yang jarak sekitar 1 Km dari rumah mereka .*beneran lho !*

**Namikaze's Home~**

"Kaa-san ! kenapa membangunkanku dengan suara Sadako(?) sih !" Yah, kalian bisa menebak. Kalau Naruto kita ini baru bangun, Kalau bukan karena suara duo Hyuuga yang ada 1 Km jauh dari rumahnya, pasti ia tidak akan bangun. Tapi, sepertinya Naruto salah menilai, dan malah mengigau kalau itu suara ibunya.

DUAAAAK

"Baka Naru-chan! itu bukan suaraku ! sekarang cepat Mandi !"

**Back To Hyuuga's Home~**

"Kenapa pada ketularan sinetron sih ?!" Tanya Hanabi tak kalah kencang. Kalau rotinya masih ada, pasti tuh Roti udah bersarang di mulut kedua Kakak jejadiannya(?) ini dari tadi. Kasian sekali Hanabi, dari tadi harus merasa kekesalan(?) terus-menerus. Bener kan ?

"Tenanglah Hinata, Neji... itukan hanya salah satu syarat Trainee..."Jelas Hiashi masih dengan muka Datar, walau dalam hatinya bukan marah lagi. Tapi udah kaya bom nuklir meledak.

Muka Neji dan Hinata membiru. 'Salah satu katanya ? adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini T.T ?' Batin mereka berdua lebay #plak

"Kedua, Kita akan segera pindah ke Apartement Khusus artis, di Hyuuga Ent."

"Apa ?! Semuanya ?" Pekik ketiga Hyuuga muda disana, bahkan Hanabipun ikut terpekik Kaget. Dan lagi suara mereka sudah sampai Rumah Uchiha yang jaraknya sekitar 2 Km dari rumah mereka-_-

**Uchiha's Home~**

"..."

"Tou-san, Apakah keluarga Hyuuga suka begitu ?" Tanya Sasuke setelah mendengar suara yang ia yakini sebagai suara salah satu temannya. Bagaimana bisa sampai kesini ? Sasuke jadi bingung sendiri memikirkannya

"Entahlah... inipun baru pertama kali suara mereka sampai kesini" balas Fugaku cuek

"..." Sarapan mereka jalani dengan suasana Hening ! impian para orang tua tuh(?)

"Hn, aku ingin Memberi tau kalian sesuatu..." Tiba-tiba seusai Sarapan Fugaku berucap.

"Hn" Balas kedua anak disana, Mikoto yang mendengarnya sedikit sweatdrop. Kemudian Fugaku menjelaskan apa yang Hiashi jelaskan tadi. Tapi diluar dugaan pemirsa ! Kedua anak itu dengan patuh meletakkan Hp mereka dan mengangguk setuju jika mereka akan pindah ! ckckck...

"Baiklah, kalian boleh berangkat... Ohya, Sasuke ! aku sudah membelikanmu kendaraan baru !" setelah itu Fugaku pergi ke kamarnya bersiap-siap berangkat kerja diikuti istrinya yang bermuka cemberut. Sejujurnya Mikoto tuh IRI pada Hitomi, Kapan ya ia punya anak perempuan ?

'Yes, ayah membelikanku mobil baru...' Batin seorang pria ayam(?) Gaje

**Back to Hyuuga's Home**

Dari tadi muka Hitomi tuh udah pucat banget. 'ampun deh ! perasaan sarapan yang kemarin-kemarin gak separah ini...' Batin Hitomi gaje. Sejujurnya Hitomi tuh IRI pada Mikoto, Kapan ya ia punya anak Laki-laki ? *Dasar ibu-ibu !* #plak

"Ah, sudahlah... pusing menjelaskannya, Lebih baik kalian segera berangkat sekolah, Dan aku sudah menyiapkan Kendaraan baru untuk kalian." Setelah itu, entah mendapat ilham dari mana, Hiashi langsung pergi kekamarnya diikuti Hitomi yang masih bermuka pucat.

"..."

"Hei, Apa benar yang di katakan paman tadi?" tanya Neji entah pada siapa

"Ah, aku tau ! pasti Tou-san membelikan kita mobil baru !" pekik Hinata pelan, kalau kencang, bisa-bisa ia menggangu kediaman Namikaze lagi...

Tidak mau mendengar celotehan kedua Kakaknya, Hanabi segera pergi meninggalkan ruang makan menuju garasi. Tidak mau ketinggalan, Neji dan Hinata langsung menyusul Hanabi. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka.

"Tou-san ! apa maksudnya ini ?! Kemana mobil kita?" pekik Hanabi namun cukup terdengar ke lantai dua tepat di mana ayahnya berada.

"Tou-san, sudah membelikan kalian kendaraan baru ! pakai saja itu !" seru Hiashi dari atas. Sontak semuanya langsung menoleh kepada satu-satunya jenis kendaraan yang ada digarasi.

"Jangan bilang kalau kendaraan baru yang di maksud itu, SEPEDA !" Pekik ketiganya keras hingga terdengar sampai beberapa kilo meter jauhnya-_-

Silahkan bayangkan sendiri, apa yang di katakan media setelah ini?

**.**

**Their Story**

**.**

Kringg... Kringg... Kringg... bel sekolah itu bagaikan Lonceng surga bagi seluruh murid Konoha Gakuen. Tak terkecuali anak-anak kelas X-a, Yang dari tadi ingin sekali istirahat. Setelah pagi-pagi berangkat sekolah pakai Sepeda, Udah telat, langsung belajar pula ! gimana gak capek ?

setelah Kakashi-Sensei pergi mereka semua langsung beranjak dari kursi masing-masing. Salah satu Dari mereka pandangannya tertuju pada mading kelas yang entah kenapa, sudah diisi kertas. Emm, judulnya...

'Jadwal Trainee kelas X-a !'

"Minna ! sini dulu deh !" pekik Ino sambil mengisyaratkan teman-temannya mendekati mading

'Sekarang apa lagi ?' Batin semuanya

Dengan malas mereka melihat mading disana, beberapa detik kemudian mata mereka semua terbelalak kaget.

DUKK

"Oh... Kami-sama... Kapan ini semua berakhir" Kata Shion lemas, Kepalanya pun sampai terantuk ke Meja saking pasrahnya.

"Rasanya aku ingin menangis..." Gumam Matsuri. Dan benar saja , Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca

Semuanya menatap kasihan keduanya, Mereka berdua memang sulit menerima keadaan. Sebenarnya, merekapun sama. Tidak mau menerima ini semua, tapi.. mau gimana lagi ?

"Sudahlah Minna ! lebih baik kita ke kantin yuk !" suara Sakura yang terdengar ceria membuat Mood mereka jadi sedikit naik.

Sekarang mereka semua benar-benar keluar kelas. dan harus menghadapi lautan Fans yang menunggu mereka di luar

**JADWAL TRAINEE KELAS X-A**

**Desember : Trainee Musik (alat musik)**

**Januari : Trainee Vokal (tarik suara)**

**Februari : Trainee Dance**

**Maret : Trainee Akting**

**April: Trainee Foto Model**

**Mei-November : All Trainee**

**.**

**Their Story**

.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Kurinai Yuuhi. Aku bertugas sebagai guru Matematika kelas 10. Tapi, Hari ini jam Pelajaran ke-4 ditiadakan bagi kelas X-a, Karena Trainee musik kalian di percepat, cepatlah ke Ruang musik. Seseorang menunggu kalian" Setelah Masuk kekelas X-a sekarang guru cantik itu langsung pergi. Sungguh pertemuan yang cepat.

"Sekarang ?!" Tanya Kiba.

"Kapan lagi ?" Setelah berucap begitu, Gaara langsung beranjak dari bangkunya. Yang lain mengikutinya, Bagaimanapun mereka tetap mempunyai keinginan untuk menjadi orang yang berbakat. Bukan saatnya untuk bermalas-malasan.

**koridor~**

"Hinata, emm gimana perasaanmu tentang err ciuman kemarin itu ?" bisik Sasuke pelan pada Hinata, kan bisa gawat kalau di dengar yang lain. Sasuke menyesali kegugupannya. Didepan Hinata ia seperti orang pencemburu saja. Kenapa juga ia harus gugup?. Hanya karena penasaran, dengan perasaan Hinata terhadap err Ciuman dengan si Dobe kemarin itu. Kenapa Sasuke jadi ngerasa yang nyium Hinata ya? Jelas-jelas bukan dia tersangkanya.

"Apa, ha ? Kenapa nanya gitu ? minta tabok lu ?" tawar Hinata. Bikin Sasuke merinding sendiri. 'Mana ada orang minta tabok, lagian aku cuman nanya kok. Gak boleh ya?'batin Sasuke innocent. Gak heran juga sih Hinata jadi segitu galaknya, mungkin karena tragedi(?) tadi pagi dikediamaan. Oh, atau mungkin Penyebab utamanya, Hinata tuh lagi PMS !(Readers: pantesan...-_-)

Sementara di barisan depan ada Sakura yang lagi melamun...

**Sakura P.O.V**

Hmm, hari ini cape banget sih! yah mungkin ini awal dari semuanya. Oh ayolah Sakura ! kamu kan mau menyaingi Hyuuga Hinata, sejujurnya aku tuh iri sama Hinata. Kapan ya aku deket sama Sasuke-kun ? hah, Sasu kan emang ganteng. Siapa sih yang gak mau deket ama dia ?

Jadi inget first love aku deh,dia tuh lebih kece badaii(?) dari Sasuke-kun, muka dia tuh imut -ralat- sangat kelewatan imut ! pas itu aku tuh lagi jalan-jalan deket Haruno Hospital, umurku kalau gak salah masih 10 tahun. Sambil membawa minuman jus Tomat, aku melewati sebuah jembatan. Disana lah aku bertemu dia sepertinya dia juga seumuranku. Dia menangis, tapi anehnya mukanya tetep imut.

**Flash back 5 tahun yang lalu~ :**

"hiks...hiks..."

"Hei, kenapa menangis ?" Tanya Sakura lembut, satu tangannya yang bebas menyentuh rambut gelap anak kecil yang sedang menangis itu. Sikap Sakura seolah menjadi seorang kakak dadakan.

Plakk

"Siapa kau !" tanya dia senggit, sambil melepas tangan Sakura dari rambut kesayangannya.

"..."

'wajahnya imut sekali !' batin Sakura menjerit-jerit. Bukannya pergi, Sakura malah mendekati anak kecil itu, membuat anak kecil itu mundur ketakutan.

"Kubilang, siapa kau ! mau apa kau hah !?" kali ini anak itu membentak Sakura, dengan tubuh gemetaran. Akhirnya Sakura sadar ia telah membuat anak kecil itu takut. Iapun berhenti mendekatinya.

"eh, aku bukan penjahat kok !"

"..." anak kecil itu hanya diam

"Kenapa tadi menangis ?"

"..." anak kecil itu hanya memandang Sakura

"Hah, yasudah kalau tidak mau menjawab !" Sakurapun berniat meninggalkan anak itu. baru dua langkah, Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti.

"ah, Aku punya sesuatu..." Sakurapun kembali mendekati anak itu, setelah sampai ia menaruh kemasan jus tomatnya di pinggir anak itu.

"..."

"Ini jus Tomat, rasanya memang tidak enak. Tapi sangat berkhasiat... jika kau haus minum saja"

"Arigato" Lirih anak kecil itu, tapi sayang Sakura tidak mendengarnya

"Nah aku pergi dulu. JAA~"Sakura sekarang benar-benar pergi

'Jus Tomat katanya ? membayangkannya saja membuat ku mual... huekk' Ketika anak kecil itu berniat membuangnya ke sungai, Sakura tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Hei, kita harus lari ! ada perampok !" Sakura dengan khas lari anak kecilnya buru-buru menghampirinya

"Ke-kemana?" tanya anak itu bingung, ia kembali ketakutan

"Tidak ada waktu" Sakura langsung meraih tangan anak itu. Dan tindakan yang Sakura ambil adalah...

BYUURRR, mereka menceburkan diri kesungai

**Flash back End~**

Aishh.. kenapa pilu sekali mengingat masa lalu ku sih, hmmpt. Aku kembali mengalih pandangan kesemua temanku. Matakupun tertuju pada Sasuke-kun yang lagi ketakutan disamping Hinata. Ah, apa aku salah liat ? aku jadi ingat wajah ketakutan itu . i-ini rasa mengganjal apa ini ? ahh, sudahlah aku tidak mau membahas Sasuke-kun. Akupun mengalihkan pandangan ke sahabat masa kecilku. Lagi-lagi muka dia sama kaya Sasuke-kun. Ada apa sih ?

"Naruto, kenapa kau kaya ketakutan gitu ?" tanya ku heran

"engg, tidak apa-apa kok.. hehe" satu kesimpulanku, aneh...

Sepintas aku mengingat ciuman tak sengaja Naruto dan Hinata.

Apa Jangan-jangan...?

Aku jahilin ahh !

**Sakura P.O.V end**

Sakura langsung menghampiri Ino yang berjalan tak jauh darinya. Setelah itu Sakura berbisik sesuatu kepada Ino.

"..."

"Ide bagus !" Pekik Ino pelan, sungguh yang diucapkan Sakura tadi membuat ia kembali semangat.

"oke... 1...2...3 , Minna ! Tau gak, Naruto dan Hinata itu sudah BERCIUMAN lhooo !" teriak Ino dan Sakura, Sontak membuat semua teman-temannya kaget. Untungnya koridor ini cuman ada mereka, dan tidak melewati kelas lain.

"APA ?!" Teriak Neji kelewatan kaget

"Naruto benar-benar semangat masa muda !" timpal Lee antusias

Semuanya langsung menoleh ke Naruto dan Hinata

"Apa liat-liat hah ? minta tabok lu semua ?" balas Hinata garang. Inget ! Hinata kan lagi PMS

"Hei ! itu fitnah tau gak sih ! itu hanya kecelakaan." Kini Naruto berteriak, itu sih emang fitnah, tapi tidak dipungkiri ia sedikit senang, merebut first kiss Hinata.

"hah, pasti abis ini ada pertengkaran, aku duluan" Shikamaru pergi diikuti yang lain tersisa Sasuke, Ino, Sakura,Neji, Naruto, dan tentunya Hinata. Ke 6 orang ini masih bertahan.

"Temari-senpai ! sini dulu !" Karin langsung menarik paksa lengan Temari. Mencoba menghentikan Temari yang mau pergi aja, Temari merenggut.

"Uh, apaan sih ! itu urusan mereka kok !" balas Temari galak

"senpai~"

'sial, emang dia muda gitu, terus emang aku tua gitu ?' batin Temari kesal. dan akhirnya mereka sembunyi di balik tembok

"Naruto ! beraninya Kau merebut ciuman Hina-" perkataan Neji terpotong oleh Hinata sendiri.

"Duren ! Itu memang kecelakaan, tapi kau menikmatinya kan ?!" Hinata mencoba menyudutkan Naruto, 'balas dendam enak juga' batin Hinata nista

"Ti-Tidak Hinata, A-aku..."mendadak Naruto jadi mengidap Penyakit gugup

"Sial... aku gak bawa popcorn !" celetuk Sasuke , dan langsung dibalas tatapan sweatdrop dari yang lain

"Emang lu kata ini film !" balas Sakura yang ada disebelahnya.

.

"Jadi Naruto, kan dari tadi aku mau nabok 'seseorang'. Nah, kebetulan kamu tuh sasaran yang tepat !" Hinata berkata sambil tersenyum manis

Glekk

'Dasar Iblis Bidadari(?)' batin Naruto. Sementara yang lain udah senyam senyum sendiri kaya orgil

"Kabur~"

"MAU KEMANA KAU !" DUAAKK

...

"Uh, pasti sakit..." yaiyalah-_-

**.**

**Thier Story**

**.**

"..." Hening

"KAKASHI-SENSEI ?!" Teriak yang lain ketika mendapatkan wali kelas mereka ada di ruang musik, sedang duduk di grand piano sambil baca buku terlarang. Icha-icha paradise

"ngg, Apa ?" Kakashi-sensei malah balik tanya

"..."

"Baiklah, aku tidak mau buang-buang waktu, sekarang cepat berbaris! " Kakashi-sensei sedikit membentak, dan itu membuat murid-muridnya sedikit takut

'ampunn deh, sekarang cobaan apa lagi Kami-sama?' Batin yang lain sudah kelewat pasrah

"Kemana yang lain ?"

BRAKKK

"Kami di sini sensei !" Hinata tiba-tiba datang dengan senyum Matahari yang barusan dicurinya dari Naruto. sementara , Dipaling belakang ada Naruto yang masih menggaduh kesakitan.

"OKE. Kita mulai Traineenya~. Pertama-tama silahkan kalian duduk di tempat yang menurut kalian nyaman." Kakashi-sensei kembali memulai suara, sambil menghentikan acara menbaca buku terlarangnya

"Tapi Sensei, disini tidak ada kursi " Tanya Tenten heran, gimana duduknya kalau kursinya aja gak ada ?

"Kalau gitu di lantai"

'Sensei~ T.T' Batin yang lain menangis, dengan TERPAKSA mereka semua duduk dilantai

"Nah, kita mulai dengan Materi. minggu ini alat musik yang dipraktekkan adalah piano. Bermain piano...bla...bla...bla" Kakashi-sensei mulai menjelaskan cara bermusik , cara bermain musik dengan benar, dan memainkan berbagai Nada yang rumit. Semua yang melihatnya terlihat antusias, terkadang jika Kakashi-sensei bermain piano dengan nada yang sangat rumit, Semuanya langsung tepuk tangan.

"Sekarang kita praktek..."

Glekk,

"Sensei ! aku kan gak bisa main piano !" protes Matsuri, 'pegang aja belum' tambah Matsuri dalam Hati

"Betul sensei ! paling yang bisa cuman Hinata doang" tambah Naruto, dan langsung di balas tatapan senggit dari Hinata

"Minta tabok lagi lu ?"

"Baiklah... begini saja, yang praktek duluan adalah Hinata!"

"Apa ?! tidak sensei, aku capek... lebih baik Temari-senpai aja, atau Shikamaru-san mereka lebih berbakat , Shino-san juga berbakat main piano Sensei ! kalau aku sih masih amatir" Alasan Hinata tadi bikin Kakashi-sensei pusing. sementara ketiga nama yang disebut langsung menatap Hinata.

"ahh, biar adil kalian berempat kedepan, karena kebetulan pianonya ada empat" keputusan Kakashi-sensei keluar dan sepertinya tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. Keempat orang yang dimaksud tadi langsung pergi ke grand piano.

"Sebagai calon bintang besar, kalian harus percaya diri. Sekarang aku minta kalian berempat mempraktekkan apa yang ku praktekkan tadi"

Sonata-Sonata piano mulai mengalun di ruang musik besar itu~

"SALAH !"

*what ?!

**.**

**Their Story**

**.**

"... kalau begitu sensei pergi dulu^^. Selamat sore !"

_CKLEK._

"Haaahhh... akhirnya selesai juga" Kata Kiba lega, pasalnya bermain musik baginya sangat menyakitkan, apalagi itu piano. Kan Kiba bukan tipe lembut. Kalau saja Trainee kali ini permainannya tipe keras, kaya Drum misalnya #eh

"Rasanya jariku akan patah" Tambah Karin, sambil terus meremas-remas jarinya sendiri yang terasa sangat pegal

"Oh tidak, kuku jariku jadi begini... huee" Timpal Ino lebay #plak

"Hei, Minna Trainee kali ini bawa santai aja kali" Timpal Shion sambil meminum air mineralnya disampingnya ada Matsuri yang tersenyum simpul

"Iya ! ternyata bermain piano seru juga" Tambah Matsuri

"Hah... Troblesome"(shikamaru)

"Dasar pemalas, aku heran kau bisa bermain piano" gumam Temari yang berada tak jauh dari Shikamaru

"Hah... tidak buruk juga" Timpal Neji di kursi piano, dia meregangkan ototnya yang terasa pegal.

"Tuh anak lagi ngapain ?" tanya Gaara entah pada siapa, sambil menunjuk Hinata yang masih di grand piano, piano sebelah juga masih ada Sakura yang sepertinya kesusahan memainkan nada. Mukanyapun sampai basah oleh keringat. Karena pasrah, Sakura pun menekan asal piano kencang.

_JREENNGG_, Nada fals itu terdengar pilu

"uhh... susah sekali"Gumam Sakura sambil menumpukan wajahnya di atas tuts-tuts piano. Hinata segera menghampiri Sakura, diikuti Naruto bahkan Sasuke !

"Aku yakin Mereka berempat akan terlibat cinta segi empat" celetuk Sai, sambil menulis 'sesuatu' di buku Notenya

"Haha... Maksudmu, Naruto menyukai Sakura, Tapi Sakura menyukai Sasuke, Tapinya lagi Sasuke menyukai Hinata, dan Hinata menyukai Naruto. Begitu?!" Kata Chouji berniat ngelawak tapi sepertinya mustahil, dan malah menimbulkan suasana hening.

"..."

'Apa benar?' batin yang lain

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang 'salah satu dari kita menyukai salah satu dari mereka berempat' ?" Semuanya langsung menoleh pada Lee yang tumben-tumbennya nanya begituan

"Entahlah... Disini kita semua tokoh utamanya kan ?" balas Ino gak yakin

"ya. Kita tokoh utamanya" Jawab Karin tanpa keraguan sedikit pun

"Kalau gitu, yuk kita kesana! Bergabung dengan mereka dan jadi tokoh utama nya !" ajak Matsuri pada yang lain. Yang lainnyapun ikut tersenyum simpul. Dan segera beranjak ke tempat dimana Sakura berada

_Cerita mereka dimulai dari sini~_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**.**_

**Their Story**

**.**

**Pojokan eps 3~: **

Hani : Halo Reader's semua ! Ketemu lagi dengan Hani... di acara gaje yang lumayan Laku ini :D.

Sakura : Dasar Hani ! Minta maaf kek, gak update kilat !

Hani : ahh... iya Gomenne Minna !

Shion : Nah , begitu lebih baik... Awal acara kita membalas terlebih dahulu Review dari Readers semua ! Sasuke !

Hani : Bentar ! Note's dari aku dulu ! mohon maaf yang pengen NaruHina di banyakin, Chapter ini niatnya sih pairnya mau diseimbangin sama Hani, eh.. tapi malah Hancur gitu ceritanya. Liat aja deh chap depan^^ semoga chap depan, ide cerita ada ditangan Hani !

All : amin...(berdo'a dengan khusyuk)

Sasuke : yup, Disini Sasuke kece nan ganteng nan imut, akan membalas kembali Review pertama. Dari _**Sakuhime-chan. **_Wahh, Sakuhime suka sama acara ini ? kalau begitu Review yang pertama aja ya, biar di bales sama aku lagi, oke ;)

All : huekks

Hani : Hountou ni Arigatou SakuHime-chan^^

Ino : waduh, SakuHime dikedipin mata sama Sasuke-kun ! genit lu Sasuke-kun! ekhm, oke Review kedua Dari _**Restyviolet **_, Ini udah update Resty ! semoga suka sama pair NaruHinanya . Kalau kurang bilang aja... atau bentak aja tuh Hani !

Hani: *deathglare*

Temari : Next, dari **Febi feven, **banyakin ? ini adegannya udah banyak belum ? kalau masih kurang tuh pojokin aja author ya !

Hani :*pundung*

Kiba : selanjutnya, dari _**Hotaru Keiko **_, ini udah lanjut Keiko-san^^. Apa chapter ini makin seru ? Hahaha... arigatou udah Review lagi !

Hani : Semoga Makin seru di mata Keiko-san !

Naruto : selanjutnya, dari _**Uzumaki-hime **_. French-kiss ? ahh*merona*

Matsuri : kenapa sih Naru-senpai ? coba Matsu liat !

Gaara : eits, anak kecil gak boleh liat !

Sai : ini konten orang dewasa

All :...

Terjadi sedikit keributan di studio~

Hani :*merebut kertas* ahaha... iya, Naruhinanya kurang gak Hime-chan ? kalau kurang bilang aja, dan maaf kalau bukan update kilat*kembali pundung* semoga suka deh^^

Neji : Berikutnya dari, _**Audhitaputri **_. hn, iya mereka ciuman*rada pundung* Tapi itu kecelakaan ya !

Karin : *ngerebut kertas* mau tau kita manggung kapan ? gak tau..

All : #Gdubrak

Hani : kira-kira 1 tahun lagi^^

All : Apa ?!

Tenten : Lama banget Hani-chan !

Hani : terserah aku dong, cerita-cerita aku !

Shikamaru : sudahlah, ini lagi syuuting acara pojokan nih ! jaga sikap kalian ! pengen cepet-cepet pulang. Review terakhir, Shino aja yang baca

Shino : Hn. Terakhir, dari _**bala-san dewa hikikomori **_... Arigatou udah bilang cerita ini seru !*menunduk*

Hani : ahh, Bala-san ! arigatou udah mampir kecerita Hani^^

Shion : sekarang kita pindang ke sesi wawancara !

Lee : kali ini aku berperan sebagai pewawancara yang mempunyai jiwa semangat masa muda !

All : 'Hani-chan salah pilih mc'

Hani : hei, kata sutradara. Bukan kau yang jadi mc tapi Tenten sama Matsuri !

Lee : semuanya kek !

Hani : terserah elu dah-_- word-nya udah kebanyakan nih

Lee : baik, di depan kita sudah ada beberapa tokoh utama, dan tentunya ada Author kita Hani-chan !

Tenten : oke... dimulai dari Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun, Apa kau pernah mengalami kejadian masa lalu ?

Sasuke : pernah...

Matsuri : kejadian apa senpai ?

Sasuke : lupa lagi...

All :#gdubrak

Lee : lanjut ke Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan, Apa sebelumnya kau menyukai tomat Sakura-chan?

Sakura : hu'um, karena ibu dan ayahku dokter. Makanan seperti itu adalah makanan sehari-hari.

Matsuri : Masuk akal juga..

Tenten : Nah, Naruto. Apa kau benar-benar menikmati kejadian kemarin ?

Naruto : iya.*melihat ke Neji* e-eh, maksudku tidak, TIDAK ! aku membenci kejadian kemarin.

PLAKK

Hinata : kita putus !*pergi*

Hani: eh, tunggu Hinata-neechan ! jangan pergi dulu !

Lee : Hu'um , Hinata-san kan belum di wawancarai !

Hinata : hah, kalau gitu cepetan...

Matsuri : nah, Gimana tanggapan Hinata-nee soal chapter ini?

Hinata : aku sangat benci sama chapter ini !*ngedeathglare Hani* Aku pergi...

Hani : *ngumpet*

Tenten : eh, tunggu ada satu pertanyaan lagi,

Hinata : Apa lagi ?

Lee : Apa benar Hinata-san lagi PMS ?

Hinata : lu minta gua tabok ?

Lee: hehe... kita balik ke Shion aja.

Shion : ahaha... Shion disini, karena udah ada kode dari sutradara . kita udahan aja yuk.

All : iya. Minna ! Hountou nii arigatou ^^

Hani : jangan lupa Review^^

**Pojokan Eps 3 End~**


End file.
